


Wicked Game

by Averrichi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Master/Servant, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Selectively Mute Link, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrichi/pseuds/Averrichi
Summary: In the beginning, Link believed things couldn't get much worse. Thanks to a truce formed by Zelda and Ghirahim, he was now fully at the demon's mercy.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Becasue of some issues, I had to delete the other copy of Wicked Game. Here I am publishing it again. Luckily, I had everything saved on wattpad just in case something did happen. It is going to take me a couple days to get everything back up, so sorry for any inconvenience. Everything should be up by the emd of the week and if not, then I am having more issues.

The amber tinted crystal encasing his childhood friend was finally shattering, causing the young woman to finally wake from her age-long sleep. Parts almost seemed to dissolve into thin air as the blonde finally started to make her way down the steps. Still in her weakened state, Zelda fell into the waiting arms of the hero. Link smiled warmly as those river-blue orbs gazed back at his.

"Good morning . . . Link." Zelda whispered, still slightly dazed from her thousand year sleep. Once the girls vision cleared up, the pair got up and started walking hand in hand back to where Groose and the old woman were waiting. The gears that were part of the gate of time were stick ticking, steady as ever. But After listening to them for a while it could become quite bothersome. Zelda, Link, and Groose stood in a triagle while greeting each other. Groose was ecstatic to see that his crush was alright. Not only that, but she looks more beautiful than she ever did on Skyloft. He would have to be careful not to get a bloody nose and stain that pristine white dress of hers. Once reacquainted with each other, the tall red-proceeded to hug everyone in the room. The old woman did not seem to mind being shaken up by the teen. She was probably used to it by now anyways. 

Link started to head towards the stairs to join the other two. Zelda followed not too far behind, but their trip was cut off abruptly by a jolt of lightning from somebody too familiar. Laughter rang out into the air as Link sprawled out on the floor because of the blow. Luckily Zelda did not fall, she was merely put off balance. The female teen took several steps back when the flamboyant Demon Lord appeared in front of her. Link immediately attempted to take action, but failed miserably. Even with both hands on the floor of the ground to support him, the world was spinning around him, threatening to fade into black. However, the goddess chosen hero refused to be defeated so easily. Once again, he made an attempt to stand up and draw his sword but the lord prevented him from doing so with a 'snap' of his gloved fingers. The boy ran face-first into the magical barrier set up by the demon, causing him to hit the stone floor once again. Link cursed himself for being so weak as everything turned into a blur.

"Not so fast, Skychild. I don't have time for this right now." He turned to face the goddess. "I would like to strike a deal with you, spirit maiden."

Zelda was skeptical. Just why should she trust the man after all he had done. Her gaze briefly flicked to her hero, he lay on his side looking beaten and tired from the journey. She wondered when the last time he slept was. Link let out a quiet groan just as she turned her attention back to the demon in front of her. "And just what do you propose?"

"A Truce."

"What are your terms?" 

"We each must give up something that we hold dear. I will give up trying to revive my master and allow the gate to be destroyed. No demon shall harm your precious humans in any way. If they do, they shall be dealt with harshly. For you, your grace, I only ask for the hero."

She didn't want to believe what came out of that disgusting mouth of his. The demon wants her hero? But for what? Zelda did not want to even consider making a deal with the man, but the terms were pretty reasonable. The demon was giving up a lot and even offering to punish anyone who does not obey. All she had to do was relinquish custody of Link and everyone on skyloft . . .no . . . every human that lived under her reign would be safe from the demons. It was one life for what could be hundreds later on . . .

"Time is of the essence, your grace."

_'I'm so sorry, Link. There wasn't any other way without taking unnecessary risks. I trust that you will be able to find a way out of this mess.'_

" . . . I accept. You may have my hero."

 


	2. Two

Ghirahim had teleported the both of them out of the Sealed Grounds and somewhere North of the Deep Woods. In that region, there was a gate to the demon realm. In order to get to their destination, they would have to enter through the gate, but there were only two days of the year that they gate opened on its own. Those two days were the Summer and Winter solstices. However, there was another way to get the gate to open.

With a sufficient sacrifice, the door could open, allowing them to pass through to the other realm. The only thing nearby worthy to sacrifice was the blood of the hero. The only problem was that quite a lot would be needed to open the gate. Not only that, but should something happen, the demon lord would need the strength to teleport the both of them. After several minutes of thinking, a decision was made. Link's blood would be used to open the gate, but Ghirahim would just immediately teleport them both back to his Mansion rather than make the full trek across the land to reach the place. He couldn't do that while dragging the boy like a ragdoll anyways. 

Ghirahim removed all of the boy's equipment while at the Sealed Grounds, so there shouldn't be too much of a problen handling the teen. And just for extra measure, Link was bound to a tree and gagged so he wouldn't have to hear his graveling later. The demon waited until the boy woke up to have a little fun.

~~~

There was a pounding sensation as he started to come to. Based on how he could only feel the ground under his legs, he was sitting up somewhat. Link attempted to raise his head, but instantly regretted trying. Nausea hit him hard; the thick strip of fabric only made the need to gag worse. The rough jute rope wrapped around his wrists and a large cylindrical object behind him had already rubbed his wrists raw; it'd only be a matter of time before they bled. 

Again, Link raised his head, albeit rather slowly this time, to observe his surroundings. It was a place he definitely did not recognize. The hero was sitting on a patch of fluffy grass, yet the area surrounding him was a type of stone that was unfamiliar. There were intricate symbols, patterns, and murals along the ground which eventually led up to a vertical wall of sorts. From Link's knowledge, the symbols were not derived from the Sheikah or Hylian's in any way. There was an upsidedown Triforce in the center; it seemed to glow a rich violet tone. The hue leaned a little more to the warm side rather than cool, making it have more of a red glow to it. 

Several moments later, the young male noticed the absence of any weight on his shoulders. His sword, shield, and all of his equipment were gone. Had it been another situation similar to when he was captured by bokoblins, it would be a piece of cake to get himself out of this, but seeing how his hands were tightly bound behind his back and nothing sharp was near him, it was not going to be easy. Link tested the strength of the knot several times, yet the rope did not budge. 

Suddenly, an all too familiar laugh echoed in the area surrounding Link. It sent chills down his spine to know that he was at Ghirahim's mercy. The chosen hero prepared himself for the demon to appear somewhere, however the young man did not expect him to materialize mere inches from his face.

Link jumped and let out muffled gasp as he tried to scramble back, however failed miserably. The teen refused to admit it, but, he was scared of him for once. The hero was visibly shaking before the older man and it simply made the demon laugh more. Ghirahim had been quite unsettling from previous encounters and even more so now, but he was never afraid of the demon lord. The demon remained there for a moment more, gazing into the hero's glassy crystal blue eyes.

"The look on your face right now is absolutely delicious. You look so utterly terrified right now." The demon licked his lips slowly and sadistically but the expression on his face soon switched to fake sympathy. "I'm sure you must me quite confused why you are not dead, so allow me to debrief you, hero. Hylia made a contract. Both of us had to give up something precious to them, I'm sure you are intelligent enough to figure out what she gave up." 

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zelda . . . gave him up? But why? Did she believe he was incapable of defeating the Demon King? Was he not strong enough? After being deep in thought, Link flinched when the demon lord placed a gloved finger under his chin, raising his head up so Link was eye level with him. Ghirahim leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before whispering directly into Link's left ear, "I own you, hero. You belong to me in body, mind, and soul."

The demon lord snapped his fingers, removing his wrists from the tree and retying the rope in front. The only difference was that the bonds were now fastened like shackles, giving him the capacity to actually move and use his arms. Link may have been free from the tree, but he was not free from the demon's grasp. Ghirahim still had a long arm snaked around his waist and his gloved hand was now resting on his abdomen. At first, Link did not know why the demon had his hand there, but soon enough he realized that he was being supported by the taller man. He must not of been able to stand on his own yet, Link didn't even notice. His thoughts were still plagued from thoughts of being too weak. The boy didn't remember the last time he'd eaten a proper meal, the most sleep earned was from however long he was unconscious for. The blonde's chances of escaping, or rather, having the strength to even attempt an escape were little. 

 "We need to get moving; its getting late and this is not a place we'd like to stay for the evening, trust me." Ghirahim seemed concerned about something, yet he did not seem like the type of person to be afraid of things. Even if he was, why would keeping Link alive matter so much to the man? He was just a captive anyway. Getting out of the place and dragging the teen along with him was merely for his own benefit. The demon snapped his fingers again, making another rope appear. The rough material wrapped around the section that was not attached to Link's wrists. The former hero's eyes followed the item all the way until the end. The demon lord held the other end in his hand. Link only had a foot or two of his own space to work with, yet something told him that it would not matter. 

The demon tugged on the rope, signaling for Link to follow him. The boy stumbled for the first few steps, but eventually got the hang of walking again. After moving just a few feet, Link realized they had gotten closer to the vertical structure. He was told to stand on the weird emblem like thing; Link followed the order swiftly. The hero would rather not get on the demon's bad side. Suddenly there was a 'snap' and the gag disappeared along with what was left of his chainmail. Just what was the man planning to do? 

"Skychild," His attention to Ghirahim. It was unsettling how nonchalant his tone was. "This is going to hurt. A  _lot_."

"Wha-"

He shouldn't have asked. Like,  _really_  shouldn't have asked. The blond got his answer and it hurt like fucking hell. Turns out, getting stabbed in the back causes a lot of shock. The boy's gaze followed the blade of the rapier sticking out of the center of his chest, slathered with the crimson colored blood of most living creatures. The pain had not set in until he found himself unable to breath; the demon's hand clasped over his nose and mouth definitely did not help. Small, labored gasps barely managed to find their way out of his exhausted body as he struggled to get the proper amount of air. Luckily, the moment did last too long. Link was losing blood fast and things started to blur together for Link causing his vision to become fuzzy and distorted. Strong arms gently lowered his dying, weakened body to the ground.

The last thing Link remembered seeing was that horrible crimson liquid fill the engraving etched into the stone on the ground below him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you find any major typos or things that just don't make sense whatsoever. It would be extremely appreciated, sometimes my beta readers don't find everything.


	3. Three

At the moment, Link did not know where he was. Everything was dark and he felt as though he were swimming in a pool of water for days. The blond was unable to figure out if he was dead or not; based on the wound inflicted by the demon lord, he most likely was, however Ghirahim's recent behavior told him that the demon would not let him slip out of his grasp so easily. The only things Link could sense around him was the object he was currently laying on, and something lightly wrapped around his torso. A dull ache formed in the center of his chest as he quickly started to regain more of his senses. 

The hero inhaled deeply as he balled his fists, grabbing the silky fabric beneath him as he shivered. Link opened his eyes and started to take in his surroundings. Above him, was the upper half of the canopy bed he was laying on. Black and red tapestries lined the frame while dark wine colored velvet curtains hung from the top of the four posts. The comforter and sheets were a creamy tan color that somehow went perfectly with the rest of the color scheme. With his gaze going back to the bed, he realized that it was big enough for probably four people. People back on Skyloft didn't quite have beds that large unless it was a shared one between several people.

Finally, Link sat up and took a moment to look at himself. He was only in his trousers, no undershirt or tunic to accompany the other garment. A thick layer of bandages was wrapped around his torso, damp with cold sweat. His wrists were wrapped in bandages as well, and unlike the other there was some sort of herbal concoction applied to the area. Now that he thought about it, the sheets below him were damp with sweat as well. 

In a second, the door opened letting in a draft that caused goosebumps to form on the blonde's arms. Ghirahim walked in with a pail of water and a white rag folded on the lip of the container. He snapped his fingers and a chair appeared at the edge of the mattress with the bucket and rag. The demon got closer and mumbled something to himself before saying, "Well look who's finally awake. I swear, for quite a while I had thought you were actually dead." 

Link blatantly ignored what the demon lord had commented. And Instead of staying silent like he originally intended, Link growled, "What the fuck do you want?"

The demon soon got dangerously close to the bedside, placing a hand on Link's shoulder and gave a squeeze. The boy winced under his touch as he looked to face Ghirahim. The white-haired man grabbed Link's chin harshly, forcing the former hero to look him directly in the eye. "I let you lay in my bed while you were unconscious for almost two weeks. While you had a fever, I took care of your sick sorry ass, and that's how you repay me? Anyways, I am here to change your bandages. We can't let that wound get infected."

"If you had kept my adventure pouch, you wouldn't have to 'take care' of me, Ghirahim! I had a potion just in case I needed it for the final battle. If we had that we both wouldn't be dealing with this mess, and this was your fault in the first place." That wasn't entirely a lie, he did wish he had a potion. Link would be able to just heal himself and the demon wouldn't had to lay a hand on him. Yet, if he had his adventure pouch he might just be able to get out of where he resided in. That beloved leather pouch was sitting somewhere on the surface, waiting for him to come back to it. The hero would not be finding it any time soon.

"I was unable to trust you with your belongings, that is why I left them in the overworld with the spirit maiden. As soon as you had the chance, you would use those obnoxious tools of yours to escape from my domain. Stop being an idiot, skychild. You know I would have be a fool to have let you keep those trinkets." Again, the demon lord got closer after speaking. The demon lord had a firm grip on one of Link's shoulders and had the other hand resting on his hip. "Let's get started with those bandages, shall we?"

"If you even think you can touch me, you're mistaken." Link snarled, slapping both hands away. Pain flared up in his chest; if he could just get the demon to leave, then he would relax and prevent further injury. 

 "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, skychild. Your choice." Ghirahim offered, starting to get impatient. If the boy wouldn't accept his kindness, then he would have to accept the consequences. And those consequences were not something to throw under the bridge. The demon planned to show Link every ounce of hell that he caused him.

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way skychild. Your choice." Ghirahim offered, starting to get impatient. If the boy wouldn't accept his kindness, then he would have to accept the consequences. And those consequences were not something to throw under the bridge. The demon planned to show Link every ounce of hell that he caused him.

 The teen started to stand, and before he could retort, Link was rewarded with a punishing backhand to the left side of his face. The blond found himself facing the covers on the bed gasping, trying to register what just happened. He glanced back up at the demon lord, who looked pissed. 

"That, was for touching me without permission. I recommend you stop trying to be defiant. This is only going to get worse for you, so why don't you make it easier on the both of us and just give in?" Ghirahim was visibly vexed by Link's behavior. His left hand rested on his hip and his right foot was tapping loudly while he waited for his words to settle in.

For a moment, and only a moment, Link looked afraid. Soon, he seemed to realize that the struggle was pointless for now. The demon would just be changing his bandages, so why was he putting up such a fight? Link decided to give in until he had a reasonable plan to try and escape. There was absolutely no telling when that would be. In order to show his surrender, Link slowly closed his eyes and looked away. He could feel a lump of air stuck in his throat as he swallowed, instinct again telling him this was a bad idea.

Seeing that the skychild had given in, Ghirahim smirked. He had an unhealthy obsession with the former hero, but he didn't care. Link gave him something to play around with. Earlier, he had thought about his choices for quite a while. There was no way he would be able to have both, so it was choose one or the other. Demise was the master he served and was loyal to, however he was starting to get sick of doing the same thing over and over again. Link was a new experience. He could do whatever he wished with the boy and he wouldn't be able to stop him. Being defiant only gave Ghirahim more options. In the end, he had chosen the hero over his master. 

Having the hero in his possession wasn't enough for him though. Ghirahim didn't know what he wanted him as. The demon just needed to break the hero before anything happen; it shouldn't be hard at all.

"Good boy. I knew you had some common sense in you." Ghirahim licked his lips before making some shackles to appear from the ceiling.

Link gasped when they locked around his wrists and dragged him off of the bed, leaving him hanging from the ceiling before the demon lord. He could barely touch the ground with his toes. The former hero's arms were held up high but the shackles, making his shoulder blades grind together painfully.

**Link's POV**

That goddess-damned demon was just too close for comfort. I could already feel sweat dripping down my face from the nerves. Did he plan on only redressing the wound? Or did he have something else in mind as well? Unfortunately, the demon's face was pretty much unreadable, as always. That fucking  _sadistic_ face of his never left, I wanted to smack the thing off of him so bad, but that was likely to never happen. 

A cold bare hand to the small of my back elicited a yelp; I shivered from his touch and tried to move away. I only managed to make the chains rattle. My breathing became heavier without me noticing. Ghirahim grinned more then pressed another gentle kiss to my cheek before pulling back.

"Relax, skychild. I do not plan to do anything to you yet. Not while," The demon leaned and whispered into my right ear. His free hand pressed against the bandaged wound, drawing out a long hiss. " _This_  is still here."

 •••

He had finally finished. After what felt like forever, Ghirahim left the room and let me be. He claimed that he would be gone and he didn't want me to be up to any shenanigans, so he used his magic and attached a shackle to my right ankle. Currently I lay on the bed while on my side thinking over what just happened.

Every time the demon rested a hand on me, even if only for a second, it felt like forever. His touch was gentle and seemingly kind. I hated it. I hated his touch, his . . . everything. I hated being so helpless to stop whagever he wanted to do. I hated not being enough for Zelda . . .

Was she alright? Safe? How were things faring on the surface under her care?

Then I remembered, she gave me up for part of an agreement without even asking for my input on the matter. It was like she had said before, she used me. And this time, she used me like I didn't even matter. 

I didn't care anymore. Nobody was going to see me cry. Everyone was gone for the moment, so I took the chance and did not bother covering myself up with a blanket or anything. 

I cried myself to sleep like a child. 


	5. Five

He didn't know the exact amount of time that he spent laying there. However, it felt like only hours to Link. He must have fallen asleep from exhaustion several times because every time he came to, he was in a slightly different position. Around four or five times, Link had woken up to a tray of food sitting on the nightstand to his left. Human bodies could withstand going without food for three weeks and water for around three to four days. Link would be able to go longer without food, but he needed the liquid to survive. 

Link was suspicious of the items on the tray, they could be poisoned or something. However, after deducing that the clear liquid was indeed only water, he drank it. He only drank the water. Besides, he didn't have the appetite to eat something. 

After contemplating whether getting up would be good for him, Link finally decided to get up. The former hero stumbled his way into the bathroom, but not without falling. His legs weren't used to supporting his weight recently.

Looking in the mirror, Link witnessed just how atrocious he looked. He looked paler than any human should be for his usually tan skin. His hair was greasy and knotted in so many places, it had grown longer and would make it harder to fix. There were dark spots on his eyes that looked like they werent going away anytime soon. But the worst part of his appearance, was how thin he had become. His ribs were starting to become visible and he lacked the muscle he gained from the beginning of his journey and from training at the Knight Academy. Without a proper meal, he'd been reduced to . . . whatever 'this' was. 

Had this all been because of Ghirahim?

Or had he been slowly doing this to himself over the months spent trying to rescue someone who could do it by themself all along? 

Had he already been on this path? 

Everything could've already been taking effect beforehand, and Link only noticed now. He didn't know anymore. 

He hated being so helpless.

Slowly, as everything started to set in, tears formed at Link's eyes. He brought his hand up to his mouth, suppressing a choked sob. He couldn't afford to let Ghirahim hear him, it would not end well. The blond knelt and attempted to calm himself down, but only succeeded in causing himself to panic more. Link's breathing was eratic and heavy as he sobbed. He vaguely heard the knock at the door, but when he heard it again, he froze. 

**Ghirahim's POV**

I was completing my usual rounds when I stopped outside of the room the Skychild was currently staying in. I had left him alone for five days already. I hadn't had the time to check to see if he was doing anything he wasn't supposed to. I hadn't thought I needed to, until one of my most trusted servants had expressed her worries. I had assigned her with the job of supplying the boy with food every day, however she had given me her report. 

The boy never ate anything given to him and only drank the water!

I planned to, and was already on my way to give him a piece of my mind. He was being an ungrateful _brat_! But then, she had stopped me. Politely, I may add. 

"Sir, I . . . I don't know if he is going to last much longer. He looks miserable and so unhealthy. Please do not do anything . . . rash." Briar, my most trusted servant claimed. "He needs someone to be there for him right now. And, if you want him to serve you, I recommend gaining his trust first."

 " . . . Alright, I'll do what I can. Keep me updated, as always. I expect nothing less from the best." I said with a small smile. 

"Of course milord. Thank you." Briar bowed and left with a turn on her heel. Her long silver hair shimmered as she strolled down the hallway.

 I turned and faced the door again. With a turn of the handle, I opened the heavy wooden door and looked to the bed, expecting my skychild to be there. He wasn't. My gaze followed the long chain towards the bathroom, where the door was open with a small crack.  I peaked inside and there was the hero, crying and hyperventilating on his knees. There was no way this was the same person from before. This was not the personality of the person I defeated. My sky child . . . no, Link was not like this. 

I knocked on the door, unable to bear him crying any longer. I did not know if it was out of anger or pity, but I stopped it. When he did not seem to hear the first knock, I knocked again. This time, a muffled 'Yes?' was asked. 

I cleared my throat. "Open the door. Now."

I could hear him shuffling and and chains rattling as he got up to open the door. I stepped in swiftly and put my left hand on the door, preventing him from shutting it. He was nervous, Link stepped back until his back rested against the wall. He picked at his finger nails subconsciously while looking at me. The boy wasn't quite making eye contact, but made quick glances to see my expression. 

I sighed, crossing my arms. Briar was right. He looked horribly thin and tired. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Technically, it was my fault, but it was his fault for not taking better care of himself. "Look at me, Link."

He didn't respond. I moved to take a step closer, but that was a mistake. He clearly flinched and almost moved to protect himself until I put my hand back down. Did I scare him that much? I could not allow that, gaining his trust was imperative in order to do what I wished. 

"I'm not angry, I promise. It's alright to cry every once and a while. " This time I moved slowly and knelt infront of the boy. He had finally calmed down, but it wasn't enough for the me. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling Link into an unwilling hug. At first, he struggled but then he gave up and accepted it. The skychild cried into my shoulder, letting his guard down. It was gross, but if it was required to gain his trust, then so be it. 

Link's POV

If he honestly thought I would trust him, then he was mistaken. Just because I felt like absolute shit did not mean I was going to accept him. I did not want him to do anything. I wanted him to just leave me alone. 

But then he did the fucking unthinkable.

He hugged me. 

I started to struggle and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, but alas, it did not work. He only hugged tighter, which only made me cry more. Should I give in? It was probably the only time he was going to be kind. Soon I stopped and just let it happen. I rested my head on his shoulder and continued to let the tears fall. I soon fell asleep leaning on him and the wall. 

When I had woken up, I was resting on a red sofa covered in a blanket. I sat up, causing it to slip off of my now clothed shoulder. I was now wearing a light gray tunic, it was softer than it should be. After examining myself, I glanced up. The room seemed to be a study of sorts. There were many book shelves surrounding the walls and a fiery flame burning in the fireplace. The heat could be felt from across the room, where I was. 

'He must've relocated me to somewhere more convenient for himself,' My thoughts were interrupted by him speaking. 

"I assumed you would be more comfortable somewhere else than a cold tile floor of a bathroom, so I moved you here." Ghirahim stood kneeled in front of me. 

"W-Where am I?" I whispered, stumbled over my own words. 

"This is my study. It is technically a branch of the library here in the castle, but I use it for myself." He got up and started walking towards the door. "Get up. You need to eat, I've already ordered a servant to prepare a meal. We best not keep them waiting."

I stood up from the sofa and attempted to fold the blanket. It was quite messy, but it would do. I thought I heard him snicker over the attempt, but I was wrong. He just gave me a funny look as he impatiently waited near the door. Normally, I wouldn't want to piss him off, but I needed to know, so I asked. "You've taken me as your prisoner, and now you're asking me to join you for dinner?!"

"Yes," He turned and walked out the door and a chain appeared to drag me down the hall behind him.


	6. Five

The silence was deafening. The big fat pregnant pause was going to kill Link if he didn't do anything. He played with his food awkwardly, but never ate any of it. The hero just didn't have an appetite anymore. Ghirahim had ordered a bottle of wine be set out on the table for the both of them. It seemed that he wanted to have a fancy dinner. Link avoided the wine, he was underaged and didn't plan on getting drunk with someone that he didn't trust. 

"Stop." 

Link glanced up at the demon lord, not quite understanding. 

"Stop what you've been doing, skychild." Ghirahim explained. 

"I . . .I don't understand." Link mumbled. 

"Don't play dumb, boy. I want you to stop playing with your damn food and eat it!" The demon growled, starting to lose his patience. 

Link looked down and away from Ghirahim, who was sitting to the left of him at the end of the table. He cautiously said in a quite voice, " I . . .I can't."

"And why not?!" 

"I do not have an appetite." 

Link shrunk back when the demon started to stand up and come over to him. He got down on one knee and grabbed the fork from Link's hand to stab a chunk of meat. His other hand prevented him from falling over.

"Do I have to feed you then? Will that make you eat?" Ghirahim started to make 'threats' as he attempted to get Link to open his mouth. 

"Wha . . . No!" Link stuttered, already afraid of what he meant by that. Ghirahim suddenly reached up and pinched his nose, cutting off his air. Link opened his mouth and gasped but was soon cut off again after Ghirahim took the chance to shove a piece of food in his mouth. 

"Chew and swallow or there will be consequences. 

 Link did as hell was told and swallowed the food. It went down with a hard gulp. Link's face turned red with embarassment. He shouldn't have to be fed like a baby. Nor should he be fed by his enemy. Ghirahim stood back up and ruffled Link's hair. When he ruffled his Link's hair, he set down the fork. It was within the reach of Link's hand. With enough effort, he would be able to lunge and snatch it from the table. Now would be the chance to try and escape. Ghirahim was starting give him a little bit more freedom and was acting kinder today. Link did not know if it was simply an act, it whether the demon was actually like this when he wasn't in a bad mood. 

Ghirahim's praise was unusually warmer than his normal tone, "Good Boy. One bite is enough for now, we can work to two sometime later. I need you to be healthy, not some weakling that I need to take care of every step of the way."

The demon lord turned to sit down at his spot at the table, leaving his hand on the corner. Link shifted in his seat slightly, getting ready to snatch the fork. In one fell swoop, Link snatched the utensil and stabbed the hand resting on the table. Ghirahim screamed out in pain and turned to Link, who jumped out of the chair and attempted to remove the chain. Ghirahim just watched the slightly amusing action. Then he removed the fork, causing blood to drip.

A moment of silence sat between the two until Ghirahim interrupted it with a quick start to a chase. Link started sprinting and had suddenly tripped when he ran out of chain, serving as a painful reminder that he isn't free. He landed flat on his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Ghirahim dragged Link back to him by the chain around his ankle.

"Foolish brat! You were doing so well, I was starting to think I didn't need to break you." Ghirahim picked Link up by the collar of his tunic and teleported the two of them. He threw Link against the wall causing him to cry out and he then grabbed him by his neck, smearing it with his blood. "Turns out, I was wrong. It's about time to teach you everything but first, I need to punish you for what you just did."

"Pl . . .please l-let. . . go"

"You know Link, the human neck is truly a fragile area. It is quite easy to suffocate someone with just a little bit of pressure." 

Link grabbed his wrist in an attempt to remove the hand from his neck, but it was futile. Suddenly, he was thrown onto the ground roughly eliciting a gasp from what little air he had left in his lungs. He lay on the ground, breathing heavily as he waited for the demon's next move. Ghirahim waited and simply watched as he regained a steady breathing pace. 

With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim made the chain around his ankle disappear and summoned a collar and something to bind his hands. Tugging on the leash, he motioned for Link to follow, just as he did while they were somewhere in Faron Woods.

"Come on, this isn't over yet. I suggest you do as you're told, I wouldn't recommend disobeying. After all, you probably don't want to make this worse for yourself. "

 •••

The walk did not take long. Link was unable to keep track of all the turns they made through the winding corridors of the castle, but he knew they had been going lower. The atmosphere of the air had changed and soon they found themselves in an entirely stone area. Link assumed it was the dungeon. As they continued walking, Link wondered where Ghirahim was going to lock him up, but then they stopped and teleported. 

The current room has not very large. It was around five by six feet but was somewhere around nine to ten high. There was a small barred gap at the top of the 'cell'. The most unsettling thing about the room was that there was no door or bars go escape from. He would have to climb out the top window if he wanted to escape. The walls were completely stone except for the metal rings that held shackles and chains. 

"Welcome to your room for the next couple of days. I hope you like it." Ghirahim smirked and started to come towards Link, who started to back up. Once he was almost pinned against the wall, Ghirahim grabbed Link's wrists and fastened then in shackles above his head. Once satisfied, he stepped back, but not before pressing a kiss to Link's cheek. "Here, you'll have to completely rely on me for everything."

"Why?"

"Excuse me? What are you asking me about?"

"Why do you even bother with me? Why didn't you just kill me? You had so many chances, yet you still put up with me."

"I have a plan, skychild. I promise, you will know soon but for now, I have some business to take care of. I'll be back in the morning, use this time to think about what you did. And maybe I wont have to punish you after all, but it all depends on your answer tomorrow."

The demon teleported out of the room, leaving Link to do whatever he could know that prison. Pretty much the only thing he could do was sleep and stare at the wall. The chains were long enough to allow him to lay down, so Link did that. The cold hard floor was unfortunately something he could tolerate. Many times in his journey, he had to find a safe place to sleep, but they weren't always the most comfortable. 

He let sleep take him. 


	7. Six

_I cannot recall the last time I haven't thought about Link._

_Things aren't the same without him, but the people hardly seem to notice he is gone at all._

_To be honest, a rumor that Link parished while valiently trying to save me has formed._

_It's not true, and it will never be true._

_I am the one who sent him to his death._

_He must be so very careful if he wants to make it through this._

~~_There were three of us on the surface that knew the truth, two that were alive . . ._ ~~

_There are two of us that know the truth, and are eternally sworn to secrecy._

_If anyone were to find out, the future of our nation would be jeopardized sincerely because of a mistake._

_There would no longer be any trust between ruler and citizen._

_They would be afraid being sent to the demon realm would be added as punishment._

_I would never do something like that again._

_Link . . ._

_There is not a day that goes by where I don't think about you._

_Are you alright?_

_Has that wretched demon hurt you in any way?_

_Goddess, I hope not._

_I can feel your presence slowly fading from this place._

_I almost cannot think about the topic,_

_Knowing that I am the one responsible for any harm done to you._

_Almost._

_I am a horrible person either way._

_I used you . . ._

_Originally I used you to defeat Demise and I used you to save Zelda . . . me . . . because I knew you would throw you self into danger without thought if it was to safe her._

_Then, I used you once more just for the safety of what little of a population we have on the surface._

_You probably hate me by now._

_Your best friend Pipit, has started to catch on._

_He knows something is up about our story._

_He knows you wouldn't have fallen in battle so easily._

_Pipit can be too perceptive at times, that will be a problem for everyone in the future._

Zelda set down the quill and left the ink on the parchment to dry. She finished her morning writing, it was about time she started on her duties through out the rest of their settlement on the surface.

She stood from the chair and smoothed out her new pink dress that someone has sewn together before her coronation. The people had decided they needed a new type of government for a new land. They had agreed that that goddess reborn should rule and run the land as she had done in the past as Hylia. Thus, she was crowned Queen Zelda of Hyrule.

Settlement had begun somewhere West of Skyview temple and East of the Sealed Grounds. The citizens of Skyloft had been excited to move. The little island was starting to get a little crowded and soon enough there wouldn't have been enough room. They could always expand with more platforms, but that wouldn't always be the safest.

Someone knocked at the door and Zelda opened it to reveal Sheik, the young man who had introduced himself as Impa's grandson.

"I am ready when you are, your grace." Sheik uttered. It was his little way of saying 'hurry, we have things to do today'.

"Of course. We can leave now." The new queen shut the door quietly behind her and walked to the middle of the plaza that people were working on. Normally, royalty would live in a castle of sorts, but since they have only lived on the surface for around nineteen days, it was sort of just a pile of wood and stone. There was nothing actually built yet.

"Morning, Zelda! If you don't mind me asking, where is Groose? I need him to help me with something." Pipit said to Zelda.

"Sorry, I haven't. I actually just left my cabin this morning. "

"Alright, but can you tell him to find me if you do?"

"Of course, Pipit."

As of the moment, filling peoples' requests were the only thing she really did. Zelda did oversee the building of the castle, but that was mostly the builders jobs.

The young woman walked, until she reached an area that people insisted he built. It was a 'grave' for Link, the chosen hero of the goddess. Sheik followed her every move, it is his job as a servant of the Goddess Hylia. Since he did his job so well, and this was a private thing, she would have to wait until she was back at her cabin before she could write again.

Hours later, Zelda sat at her desk tapping her pen once more. Again, she started writing her heart out.

_It has been what feels like forever._

_But in actuality, it has only been around three weeks._

_I still regret what I have done._

~~_It is my fault that you were basically left for dead._ ~~

She shook her head after crossing those words out.

_I wish you could be here._

_I had wanted us to be together when the ordeal was over_

_But no, because of me it will never happen._

_I have a feeling that Sheik knows the sin I have committed._

_He often leaves little hints like. "It is better to forget him. Mourning will only distract you from your duties."_

_It is like he is trying to convince me to choose a replacement._

_Should I give in?_


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Link and Ghirahim spend more time together, their relationship starts to grow to more than just master and servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: violence, start to unhealthy/possessive relationship, mentions of sexual content

As soon as Ghirahim left, Link had been left hanging by the chains in which his wrists were fastened in. He finally let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Sweat and blood dripped down his back even more as he let his body go limp, only support being the fetters at his wrists. Barely a moment later. Ghirahim returned with a potion, leaving Link with a surprised look. He said he didn't have any earlier. . .

"I would've had one sooner, but my servant only recently discovered the formula yesterday." Ghirahim explained, answering

He put the bottle to Link's lips and slowly tilted it so he could drink the contents. The lacerations from the whipping 'punishment' Link received from stabbing the demon's hand were already healing, leaving a scar in its wake. 

The only things Link hated about potions were the thick consistency, bitter taste, and phantom feeling it leaves once healed. Although the wounds were healed, he could feel a scaled down feeling of the whip against his back. He shivered at the feeling.

"How do you feel?" Ghirahim asked Link as he let link down from the chains that held him. The demon supported the teen in his arms.

"Better, but tired to be honest."

"Well, that is reasonable. You spent all of your energy screaming." He chuckled slightly, causing another surprised look on Link's face. He soon stood up, swooping up the teen suddenly carry Link bridal style in his arms. "You've had a long day, I want you to get some rest."

"I-I can walk myself!" Link said, face going red.

"Nonsense, You should take it easy. Besides, it's fun seeing you flustered."

His jaw dropped and he struggled to get the words out, his face, already impossibly red with embarrassment, got redder. Ghirahim laughed and teleported the two of them to his room.

He set Link down on the bed and pulled a chair closer so they could talk. "Before were retire for the evening, we need to go over some rules."

Link nodded and braced himself for what was to come.

"I do not plan on letting you leave this land. I want to make that clear. There would be no way for you to leave this realm without a sufficient sacrifice anyways, so it would be pointless to try. You already know what consequences would be for attempting to escape. "He gestured to Link's back. " For now, you will be confined to your room unless otherwise stated. When I think I can trust you, the boundary will be expanded and you can go further. Even then, I don't know if I can trust you fully, so I will let you explore only the current floor when you prove yourself to me."

He nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I am your master, and you are the servant, slave, whatever you want to call it. If in the company of anyone other than just me, you will address me with an honorific. It could be master, milord, lord, sir, any of those really. I don't care what it is, as long as it is respectful. I can't have a subordinate ruining my reputation. When we are alone, I won't mind if you don't call me any of those. In a situation like right now, 'Ghirahim' would work just fine. In addition to the other rule, again, when we are in the company of others, I want you to speak only when spoken to. Know your place among demons in this castle, you'll be safer if you don't push your limit though. It would result in a mess that I do not want to fix. "

"I . . . think I can do that," Link mumbled under his breath.

"Also . . . you understand everything, right?"

"I do."

"Then, there is the matter of consummating the relationship that we must speak of."

Link swallowed a hard lump of air that had stuck in his throat. Did he mean . . . like couples did . . . on the night of their wedding? He certainly wasn't expecting that. He asked, but trailed off at the end. "Do you mean. . ."

"Yes. I mean exactly what you are thinking, but do not worry. As a sadist, I can say I do enjoy other's suffering, but I would _never_   _hurt_ you or _anyone_  in that way. I've seen what rape does to people's minds and its not pretty. I will let you choose when it will happen, but it should be done within a week. There is no getting out of it, skychild. But I am being kind, giving the luxury of choosing when your body will be taken."

Link shifted on the bed uncomfortably and looked away. Everything they had just discussed swirled around like a tornado in his head. He blurted, "B-but _why?_ I-I never thought . . . No, I don't understand. We don't . . .There isn't—"

Suddenly a finger was put to his lips. 

"Relax, will you? We aren't going to discuss this until that day, so there isn't any reason to stress over it. I just wanted to give you an idea of how things are going to be from now on." Ghirahim uttered, raising his voice in order to gain control of the situation. "Now, it's about time we went to bed, yes?"

"I guess."

Link got off the best and moved to take a place on the floor right next to the bed until the demon stopped him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um . . . glong to sleep?"

 "I don't want you running off, so come lay right next to me. "

Link hesitated before going around to the other side of the bed and laying next to the demon. Ghirahim wrapped an arm around Link's torso, just above his hips, in a possessive embrace. Link didn't know if he was trying to prevent him from escaping or if it was trying to teach Link his position. Either way, Link didn't care at the moment. He just wanted sleep. 

He fell asleep in Ghirahim's warm embrace. 

•••

The next morning, Link had awoken to Ghirahim being absent from his spot on the bed. There was someone walking around the room, but it couldn't have been anyone other than Ghirahim. The young man rolled over and sat up to find a fresh set of black clothes with a choker style necklace on top and a gold plated arm band. The only way Link knew it was an arm band was because of how wide it was in diameter. It wasn't small enough to be a bracelet. The necklace was a thick leather band with moontear gem. There was no buckle and had no way of removing or wearing it. The necklace was less of a choker and more of a collar. 

The clothes were similar to Ghirahim's, they just covered more. There was a diamond cutout right where the gem of the necklace would sit. The fabric would cover around half of his neck and it covered the rest of his torso, while leaving Link's shoulders and arms uncovered. The 'pants' were leggings but had another piece of red fabric that came just below his hips on one side and almost mid-thigh on the other. There was a pair of ankle high boots to go with the outfit. 

Ghirahim stopped pacing around the room, Link could hear the scrstching of a quill or a fountain pen nib in parchment. He soon stopped and started to tap his pen on the desk. Link took the chance to ask a question.

"I am assuing that these are what I am supposed to wear. Is there a specific way?"

He kept his head down and kept writing but spoke anyway. "The arm band should go on your right arm. Everything else should be quite obvious, ask me if you need any help though."

"What about th—"

"I will put the necklace on you once I am finished here. It has to be put on with magic." Ghirahim spoke as more papers filled the red tray. Luckily, he was moving at a steady pace and added more to the green tray every time. "Go ahead and change in the bathroom. Take a bath as well."

 When in the bathroom, Link removed his tunic and examined all of the scars. The one almost in the center of his chest was better than he originally though it was going to be. It was just a pale patch the size of Ghirahim's rapier. 

He was not as lucky with the whipping scars. Although they had healed nicely, they were slightly raised around the edges when he felt them with his fingertips, but otherwise someone couldn't really tell. They were more of a pinkish color around the edges and white in the center. Looking at each and every scar triggered the memory. 

_Bound to the ceiling in the center of the room stood Link, shirtless. Behind him stood Ghirahim, whip in hand._

_"You will take seven lashes as punishment. Had you done something more idiotic, I would not hesitate to add more." He said, lightly brushing the end of the weapon against his back, reminding Link it was there. "I expect you to be awake by the end of this, otherwise we start again. Do you understand?"_

_Link gave a small nod. That wasn't what the demon was looking for however._

_"Answer me when I speak to you!" The demon lord hissed in the teen's ear, snapping the whip in the air next to Link with deadly precision. Link yelped. "Do you understand?!"_

_"Yes." Link uttered, not bothering to hide the shake in his voice. He closed his eyes to ready himself for the punishment. When it didn't come, he turned his head slightly but instead threw it up, grunting in pain. The first strike startled the blond and left him panting._

_The next couple strikes weren't so bad other than the fact that they were randomly timed. Sometimes, Link didn't have time to prepare for the next one and it left him trying to catch his breath right up until the next strike. Other times, there would be up to a minute of waiting, not knowing when it would happen. Then as soon as he let his guard down for a second, then the whip hit his back._

_"Ahh . . .Ahah!" Link screamed to the point of his voice cracking from the strain._

"Are you done yet?! It's been over twenty minutes!" Ghirahim burst through the door impatiently but noticed Link shaking slightly. He never heard the demon. He walked closer and put his hands on the shorter male's shoulders to still him. Link jumped and turned to face the taller man. 

"Wh-What are you doing? I was trying to change. . ." 

"It doesn't take almost half an hour to change your clothes and take a short bath, skychild." Ghirahim put his hand on Link's forehead. He was getting soft, he couldn't let himself be too fond of the boy. "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine. Could you let me finish, please?" Link asked, stepping away and covering his torso with his arms. 

"If I had known you would take that long, I would've just used magic." He snapped his fingers, switching out Link's trousers and bare skin for the outfit put together for him. "Come, Skychild. I have things I need to do. You need to eat, then I am taking you back to your room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story used to have quite a few reads and kudos before things got screwed up. If anyone of you are one of the original readers and find some errors in the previous chapters that really need to be fixed, please. It would really be appreciated. 
> 
> I'm pretty pissed that this happened.


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting feelings start to form within Link's mind. He believes pain is the only way to stop those feelings, however Ghirahim is willing to teach him another way to find happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexual Content, mentions of cutting, overly kind Ghirahim
> 
> I am sorry if the 'sexual content' part is actually shit and you were expecting better. It's not something I can do without a lot of practice. Also 1st POV's did not work well in my opinion, so I am not going to be writing in that POV anymore. I'll stick with third.

Link would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the demon's company. At first, he simply tolerated the taller man, but by the second day after Ghirahim told him everything, they were getting closer. Previously, Link rarely spoke, and if he did it was because the lord asked him to. Now he was starting to open up and talk freely when they were alone. 

In the beginning, the only physical contact they had was when Ghirahim had been beating the boy and healing his wounds after. During the last two days, they had gotten . . . to the point of 'affection.'

There was absolutely no love in the act, it was simply because their bodies desired the touch. Ghirahim had asked for it, and Link, as his servant, provided it to him. It had never gone further than simple sloppy kisses and running hands across one another's body however. No clothes were ever removed. Ghirahim did not intened to go back on his promise to the boy. He said he'd let him choose when they would be intimate, he didn't lie. It wasn't his thing. 

"I'm bored Skychild," Ghirahim said as he appeared behind the chair Link was sitting on, reading a book. "Entertain me."

"What. . . did you have in mind exactly?"

"Anything. I just want something to do."

 Link set down his book on the bed and let Ghirahim sit on the chair. Link then moved to sit on the demon's lap. He brushed the white hair of the way to have access to the demon's unpointed ear and whispered, "How about something . . . a little more sinful?"

The question surprised Ghirahim. He didn't expect the boy to be so . . . open about the topic. "Are you sure?"

"What do you think?" He asked, pulling away but not before pressing a gentle kiss to the demon's neck. "I've been thinking about it for quite a while, I'm ready. Just . . . be gentle."

Things had gotten to the point where Link wanted more than just kissing. He wanted to make sure he was ready of course, but then he thought about it. With the way things were going, he wouldn't be surprised with fornication. But that didn't mean he would do it all the time, just when it was absolutely needed. 

Ghirahim had noticed a chance in the way Link acted. He wasn't as hesitant when he would touch him. In fact, he was almost eager. He wondered what caused the change.

"I think you are being very forward and a little over eager. But if you really are that ready, I have no reason you stop you." stated Ghirahim. He whispered into Link's neck before nipping, causing the boy to emit a squeak. "Just know that I am stopping the moment I think you can't handle it. We would try to consummate it on Wednesday."

The Demon lord stood up with Link in his arms, bridal style. Link let him, he wanted this. Next thing he knew, his back was to the bed, Ghirahim was on top of him, and the two were kissing. Link's hand searched for something to grab onto, and that object just happened to be Ghirahim's free hand. He closed his fingers around the hand of the demon. 

Deciding, they should be fully on the bed, so Ghirahim teleported the two of them. He was now straddling his Skychild's hips. He cupped the blond's face as they both panted for air. 

The taller of the two soon slipped a hand under the black fabric that covered Link's chest and pinched a nipple. The teen let out a muffled moan due to the mouth currently placed over his. Wanting to experiment a little, Ghirahim licked Link's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He had yet to explore the Skychild's mouth. When Link didn't, he pinched the other nipple and rolled it between his fingers, eliciting gasp. He took the chance to slip his long tongue into the mouth below him. 

The body below him arched his back and Ghirahim used it as an excuse to hold him closer. 

Link turned his head to the side, giving Ghirahim more access. He took advantage of that by sucking, biting, and licking (not necessarily in that order) the supple skin. He wanted to show others and Link that he belonged to him and nobody else. 

Everything was overwhelming, it didn't feel real to Link even though it very much was. The hickies forming on his neck, upper body, and torso said so. 

Link's hands were held down under the demon's hands as they became one. The blond gasped at the unusual hot, filling feeling and the growing sensation in his groin as Ghirahim continued what he was doing. 

At some point, Link's mind went blank. The combination stimulation was too much to focus on. 

The last thing Link remembered was the sharp pain at his neck during his release and the words Ghirahim had spoken. 

"You're mine, Skychild. Nobody will take you away from me."

•••

Link did not remember much of the night they. . .

It had been a week. That meant, a week for things to go from joy to built up feelings of hatred. 

He did enjoy it however. In fact, he couldn't forget the feeling of everything. 

The intricate shapes Ghirahim had drawn into the small of his back, the kisses that had left him panting for air, the harsh grip that surely left bruises on his hips, the pain in his shoulder as he had been bitten . . .

It was enough to make him go crazy, but the part that stuck the most were the words the demon has spoken.

_"You're mine, Skychild. Nobody will take you away from me."_

Was he simply reminding Link that he was his servant? Or was there more behind his words? Trying to find an answer would  _fucking_ kill him before he would even get one.  

While thinking not answering those questions would be better for him he soon learned that was a mistake. It only formed more questions.

What was he to the demon?

A friend? 

A mere slave?

A toy?

He shouldn't be thinking about these things. It wasn't his place to ask and he should be grateful that Ghirahim had been this kind. He was a good master . . .

What was he thinking?

He was the goddess chosen hero. He wasn't supposed to let the enemy gain the upper hand. He . . . He . . .

 . . .could just kill the demon and go back to Zelda right?  . . .Right?

Link clawed at the ends of his hair in frustration. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. 

Zelda had abandoned him. It was because of  _her_ he was stuck in a place where there was no way out. 

He hugged his knees closer to his chest and sat against the wall with his forehead resting on his knees. It was going to be a long night.

•••

 Ghirahim immediately noticed something was off. 

They had been close before, but then Link slowly just started to push Ghirahim away. He started making excuses like, "Just tired" or "I just want to be alone for now." He started to push Ghirahim away when touched and asked to be alone for the night. Soon enough, he would ask to be alone for the whole day. That was when he really started getting worried. 

Normally, the demon lord wouldn't care, but he had honestly started to care about his well-being. 

On Monday, which was a week ago, he found himself being careful with what he had said. Instead of, "You're mine, Skychild. Nobody will take you away from me.", he almost blurted something close to the words 'I love you.'

He was falling for him, and he thinks it started the moment he saw him. Love at first site . . .

Ghirahim doubted Link felt the same.

When he gets the chance, Ghirahim planned to get the answer out of the boy. Whether he wanted to or not. 

•••

The feelings were so conflicting.

Half of Link was telling him to kill the demon. The other . . . wanted to get closer. To be more than just a servant or friend. It would never happen, if Ghirahim found out about this, Link would be dead. 

Pain. Here it was used as a reminder, 'Don't do it.'

Again, he was causing himself pain again. The blood trickled down his wrist and into the sink, going down the drain. He left the burning sensation continue until he pressed a clean cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding. He winced when the fabric touched his skin, but other than that, it didn't hurt anymore. 

Link turned the handles on the faucet to rinse the blood out of the sink and rid the cloth of any blood to prevent staining. He made sure to hide the piece of glass he used against his skin with the cloth in a hole he found in the closet. 

After leaving the bathroom, Link changed into the Grey tunic from when he first woke up. He usually slept in the garment mainly because it was soft and comfortable, unlike the tight black stretchy fabric he wore every other moment of the day.

The teen slipped under the covers of his bed and simply laid there, not sleeping for the rest of the night.

Several days later, Ghirahim did not give him a choice. He slept in the bed while Link simply sat there, again not sleeping. It was just impossible for him. Too much was always on his mind, but it seemed like Ghirahim had noticed already.

 "You are uneasy, Skychild. Tell me why."

"It's nothing." Link said, pulling the covers closer to his face. 

"I wasn't asking. I was telling you to tell me and it's an order you have to follow. I can't help if you don't tell me anything." Ghirahim said impatiently.

There was a few moments of silence before a question, one that could barely be heard when asked.

Link whispered under his breath, "What am I to you?" 

"My obedient servant of course!" He frowned when he realized that probably made Link feel worse. Ghirahim rested left hand on Link's left shoulder. "But you are also  _so_  much  _more."_

Link glanced at him, eyes filled with tears. He let out a shaky breath before speaking. "You're lying. All I've been is a burden, something to take care of. Tell me  _how_ I am not a burden."

"Well, for one . . . you'e been a friend." the demon whispered before brushing hair out of the way to kiss the boy's neck. "You've comforted me more times than I can count this last week or so. That's not something many can do."

"You've made me laugh." He rested his hand on the dip of Link's waist. "And I think it might be pretty safe to say we are lovers."

"What?!" Link screeched, sitting up and ripping Ghirahim's grip off of him. "You asked for it and . . . and I  . . . I gave it to you. You are my master, I have to do as you say. It's my job . . ."

"You've always had a choice, Skychild. I'm sorry if I never made that clear enough." He said sitting up, wiping his eyes and moving his hair out of his face. Ghirahim turned on a light by snapping his fingers. "I should've been honest, but I need you to start telling me about your issues. I think we can improve this relationship of ours starting now. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes." 

Suddenly, the demon reached out a snatched Link's wrist. He noticed the scars. He gently brushed his thumb over the raised skin, careful not to make the wound bleed. "When did you do this?!"

"Some of them are pretty old, like about ten years old. But there are about four new cuts."

"Link. . .don't want you doing this again."

"I won't." Ghirahim gave him a look. "I swear."

"Now, about being honest . . . I should've told you sooner, but I think I fell in love with you. "

Link leaned into the taller man's shoulder and spoke with a small smile. "Don't worry, you're not the only one."


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentioned nudity, sexual content, violence, 
> 
> My beta is really behind, so I apologize if things aren't the best. We've been focusing on school and after school activities. But she's also been slacking a bit.

It had been almost two months since their confessions to each other. The couple had spent the night in Ghirahim's bed. Granted, they were naked but they hadn't done anything sexual. Sometimes, they just like being in only each others warmth.

Link had yet wake up. Ghirahim on the other hand, had been awake for around twenty minutes. He was waiting patiently for the moment his lover would waken. Soon Link let out a quite groan and opened his eyes. He scooted over until his was in the demon's warm embrace and grabbed his free hand to wrap around himself. 

"Someone's finally awake." 

With a yawn, Link replied. "Yes, they are."

Ghirahim whispered into his neck, "Sleep well?"

"Definitely."

Just to do it, the demon pulled back slightly and drew intricate little shapes into Link's back. The blonde hummed with delight until he abruptly stopped. Soon, Ghirahim traced the scars on his back. He rested his hand in the center, where Link had been impaled by his blade. "Was I . . . too rough that day?"

"No. I . . . I wanted the pain. I don't know why, but I thought it could make the emotional pain go away. I should've known from past experiences, but I was stupid again." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I have so many issues."

"Hey, listen to me." Ghirahim pulled Link so he was laying on his back. Then he straddling the young man's waist and leaned down. He kissed him with fervor. "I don't care how many issues you have. I love you, and nothing will stop me from loving you." 

"I don't know what I'd do without you. " Link said, leaning up to hug him and not let go. But then, the demon decided to grope Link's ass. "H-hey! We  . . . ugh . . . We don't have time to . . . hah . . ."

The demon kept interrupting what Link had been saying. It had embarrassingly turned into a moan in which Link was now blushing at. Ghirahim simply laughed and hugged him back. "You're right though. We don't have time to mess around. I should have asked first anyways."

Getting up and putting on his clothes, Link replied. "I'm alright with it, you've never forced me . . ."

"It's still not alright. Just because I've never forced you before doesn't mean you should give yourself to me every time. As much as I like you being submissive, it could cause an issue later on, so please. You can tell me 'no' whenever." Ghirahim warned. He snapped his fingers to make his own garb appear. His white jumpsuit like clothes weren't the only thing to appear. He held the out shackles for Link slip on around his wrists and ankles. "We should get going."

Chains weren't an issue for Link. He'd been wearing them for the majority of the time outside of their rooms. According to demon law, humans were to be considered slaves and property unless otherwise stated by the master. Slaves obviously, were to be kept in chains to prevent them from escaping. The 'masters' were often chosen by who was the strongest fighter if there was a debate on who the slave belonged to. Because of this, they were often passed around quite often. Luckily for Link, Ghirahim had made it quite clear to everyone already that Link was his, and his alone. The last person who had tried to lay a finger on the blond had been made into an example of what would happen in they disobeyed their rulers' wishes. The former hero preferred to keep things that way. 

Ghirahim wanted Link to think of the both of them as equals. Sure, by law Link was a servant, but to the demon he was so much more. In the privacy of their rooms, and alone with only Blair did they let down the little show they put on every time they had left the room. It made things easier and didn't cause any trouble for the couple. 

"Do they feel alright?" Ghirahim asked, he held Link's hands in the fetters and examined how tight they were. Link nodded. He then sealed them with his magic until they would need to be taken off. "I'll take them off when we eat."

Ghirahim started leading the way but then Link tripped in the doorway and fell. "Watch your step, will you?"

The blond got back up and used the wall for support. "I'm trying, just . . . give me a second."

In a second they were walking for only a couple steps, but Link had fallen again. Only, this time, he didn't trip, he passed out right in front of Ghirahim in the hallway. 

 •••

Ghirahim had completed everything he could in the time that his personal physician took to diagnose Link. He didn't want to leave the boy alone, but he did have duties to complete first.

Currently the demon paced around the room, waiting for the healers' word. 

"Milord. I believe I know what is the issue."

He didn't hesitate to turn around. "Well?! Are you going to tell me?"

"Forgive me, of course. His body is starting reject the realm. He is not a normal human, it may be because he was the chosen hero of the goddess. He's holy, and I believe he had been hiding his weariness for quite a while. It is too late, there is a very high chance that he will die quickly."

 " . . . Is there a way to prevent death?" Ghirahim cursed himself for sounding weak infront of somebody other than Link. It came out with a small sob.

"Yes. Turning him into a demon is the only way, sir. If you wish to save your lover, that is."

"Do it," Ghirahim snarled, slamming his fist to the wall next to the physician.

•••

Link didn't know what happened. He remembered passing out and then . . .

 Pain. Lot's of fucking pain. 

And then it stopped. Everything had stopped and he felt different. 

Suddenly he shot up from wherever he was laying and let out a shaking breath. He glanced around the room and noticed Ghirahim sitting a a chair with his head I'm his hands. He looked like he'd been crying.

" . . . Ghira?" Link whispered nervously. He never look like this. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I was selfish. I should asked first but there wasn't any time. I-I did something irreversible and you'll have to suffer for my choice. You should hate me." Ghirahim's voice broke every once and a while and he sounded like he was on the verge of sobbing. 

"What happened?"

"You died and I  . . .I made you into one of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this character seemed rushed. It wasn't, that's just the way it is I guessed.


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I want the upcoming events all in one.

"Excuse me?" Link didn't quite understand what Ghirahim was trying to say. 

"You're not  _human_ anymore, Link. You're a  _demon._ I-It's alright if you hate me. I wasn't thinking about what it could do . . . I just . . . never wanted to lose you and then I did and . . . I-I wasn't thinking straight. I never thought about how you would feel, I just thought about myself." Ghirahim only started to get worse. It must really be bothering him if he's suddenly like this over what Link considered to be small. 

"I don't see why it's a big deal." Link cautiously got up and kneeled in front of his lover. He pulled him into a hug. "You're my master, the one I love. Nothing would stop me from following you. I've gone this far haven't I? Why shouldn't I been willing to go farther? I could never hate you, for anything that you choose to do. Under the amount of pressure that you felt, I think I would've done the same thing if it was you."

He was pushed away. "You don't understand what this means. You have immortality through longevity, you won't die from sickness, or old age but you will die from injuries. You . . . you won't know what it's like to grow old and just . . . all those stupid things humans cherish. You'll be stuck here  _forever_ , and it is all because of me. The one who is supposed to love and protect you."

"And how is that a bad thing? It's just more time to spend  _loving you._ You've done exactly what you wanted. I'm happy, I'm loved by only the best, and would have a pissed demon boyfriend to protect me should anything to wrong."

 "I-its not. I guess . . . I'm just worried about your opinion. Thank you, Link. For everything." Ghirahim gave a sad smile.

As they made their way back to Ghirahim's room, which was closest, the did not talk much. Ghirahim was still angry at himself, even if Link had forgiven him (not that he cared in the first place). If anything, they didn't have to pretend and lie about their relationship anymore. Once the door was closed and they were alone, they talked. 

"I hope you didn't like the way you looked  _too_ much. The change altered your appearance a touch." Ghirahim said as he guided Link to the mirror leaning against the wall. He pressed a kiss to Link's forehead. "No matter how you look, I'll love you. But, personally, I like this better."

Link made observations. His eyes had changed color slightly from a cerulean blue into a stardust purple (dark shimmery violet?). His once dirty blonde hair was now a light gold. His skin was a touch paler and he looked a bit healthier weight wise. Those things were pretty out of places and he would have to get used to them, but the thing most out of place was his height. Instead of the top of his head barely reaching the lower section of Ghirahim's chest, Link's forehead was to the demon's chin. 

Suddenly, Link reached out and grabbed Ghirahim by the fabric on his mantle and pulled him towards his face. He gave a harsh look that quickly turned into a small smirk before slamming his lips into his partner's. "You can't tease me for being short now, you bastard."

"Will do." Ghirahim said leaning back, fixing his hair and mantle. "But please don't do that again, you scared me."

"No promises."


	12. Eleven

Four years passed. 

Link was wiser, bolder, and stronger than he was as the hero of the goddess. 

He swung a sword unlike any knight on Skyloft. He wielded it like a demon, merciless.

Ghirahim trained him like a demon child would've grown up to fight, and he progressed faster than any of them had. Now at the age of twenty-three, he gained more knowledge in swordsmanship in the past four years than he had the entire time he trained at Skyloft's academy.

The only reason he had gotten this far was because of Ghirahim. With the vigorous training and skill, Link had been chosen as a candidate for a General. Which, in the demon realm was the second highest rank possible. Link had already been close to the ruler, but Ghirahim could also trust him the most out of everyone. Link was after all, his lover and now most trusted friend. 

 Although, the two loved each other very much, there were still some moments where that relationship could be questioned. Not only that, but Ghirahim used that to show that his opinion on the general wasn't biased becasue they're lovers. 

"My lord," Link bowed as he stepped into the room. "I bring news from the scouts to the south and west."

"You're late. I was supposed to receive the report almost an hour ago." Ghirahim growled, turning around to face the blond. Jis gaze flicked to the officials in the room, but only for a second. It was all an act, but they didn't think so.

"I apologize, master. The team had several complications."

"Like what exactly?!"

"Wolfos and Kargaroks to be exact, sir."

"I thought you'd realize by now," Ghirahim teleported, forcing Link against the wall. His palm rested in the center of his chest. He moved it to the wall next to Links head and used his free hand to firmly grasp Link's chin. " . . . that I don't tolerate omissions."

"I realized that, milord. I take full responsibility." 

Ghirahim gripped Link's wrist. "Come, we'll finish this in my chambers."

Everyone else in the room probably thought they were just going to have sex a dozen times but in reality they were going to talk it out like civilized people. And after what seemed like forever to Link, they reached Ghirahim's room. The demon let go of his hold on the boy's wrist. "Did I grab you too hard? I'm sorry that we're still acting in these situations."

He rubbed his wrist, there were fingernail marks on his arm, but otherwise he was fine. "A little bit, you left an imprint. And I'm alright with the acting, but we can't keep this up forever."

"I know . . . Now what about the scouting report?"

"It's . . .not that good, I'm afraid. Towns along the border have been destroyed, around fifty are dead. The only presence remaining was less than demon. It was human, Sheikah to be exact." Link spoke in a low voice and pulled out a bloody piece of paper. "There were messages left at each scene."

Ghirahim took out the sheet and read it.

_'The treaty has been broken, You've failed to keep your side of the deal. Meet on the light side of the gate to negotiate in three days.'_

"How long have they been dead? Do you know?"

"Approximately two days."

"That doesn't leave us with very much time to prepare. Gather a small group of the best men you know. They need to be stealthy, and excellent at hand to hand combat if we are going to succeed. We leave at dinner time.

"Will do, Master." Link said, turning on his heel to exit the room.

"Oh, and Link?"

Link flinched at the rare use of his name. "Yes?"

"You don't have to call me that anymore. You haven't for around four years now."

"I know, but I want to. It fits." He offered a smile hefore continuing though the doorway and down the hall to the war room. 

•••

"General, how should we continue? You have the most knowledge on them, we trust your judgment, sir."

"The goddess incarnate is very determined. She will manage to get whatever she wants without worrying about by the consequences." Link pointed out. Then placed his hand on the table. "From what we know, we apparently have broken our part of the pact. Going in, this very well could be a trap. I want you to be prepared for anything and everything. "

"No problem, sir." The captain turned around and motioned to his men to move out. He followed.

Once every one was out of the room, Ghirahim pulled Link into a high from behind. Link leaned into his touch. "Goddess, I hope so."

When making their way to the gate, they the group kept their pace and did not stop. They reached the destination in a matter of hours. 

Link put his mask down and prepared himself for combat if necessary. Ghirahim had a quick summon spell prepared to summon his dagger and rapier. 

Standing in formation on the other side was Zelda, a few sheikah, and several people from skyloft in armor. 

Before they walked closer, Ghirahim grabbed Link by the shoulders. "Don't speak, She'll recognize you instantly. Let me do the talking."

Link only nodded in response. 

"Lord Ghirahim. What a pleasure it is to see you again. These last five years have certainly been long." Zelda leered. 

"Ah, yes . . .Sorry, I seem to be at a loss for your name. Zallura, was it?" Ghirahim said, sticking out his bottom lip in a pouty manner. "It's frowns all around."

"That's _Queen_ Zelda _,_ to you, demon." She warned.

"Oh, deepest apologies. I never realized that you were royalty. Last I checked, I was the only one with royal blood." Link glared at Ghirahim, they did need to negotiate and get things over with swiftly. "However, we should stop dawdling, your grace. I want to know what gives you the right to  _murder_ my people in  _cold blood._ "

"Sheik, bring the child and the parents too." 

The sheikah harshly grabbed three people, clearly demon from hair color and attire, then dragged them out into the open. Bags were over the 'parents' and the child had her eyes covered by the young man's fingers. She had been screaming the whole time, but now her cries were reduced to pitiful sobs. 

Link was surprised that Zelda would go this far. He stifiled a gasp and looked away the best he could. The grown demons were dead. Ghirahim looked uncomfortable as well. 

"These three, had attacked the settlement resulting in four being wounded." The queen claimed. 


	13. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite every they are going through at the moment, Ghirahim doesn't hesitate to express his love in a whole new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though this has tp been a three part chapter. There's no way I can think of to properly fuse the events together.

Link shifted the positions of his feet, into something subtle yet easy to move in case it was needed. The red belts on his waist clicked against the armor strategically placed in the best locations. He carried a lightweight yet durable shield that he handcrafted out of a rare crystal. He had that hidden under his royal blue mantle. It was held around him by an upside down triforce brooch connected to a twin by a delicate gold chain. The wolfos fur bordering the hood only helped his nerves get the best of him. He felt uncomfortably hot as the situation at hand only got worse. 

 "And you think it's justified to kill our people who supposedly commited this crime against you without so much as an interrogation?!" Ghirahim was going to snap. Sweat dripped down his templed and Link could already see a vein starting to show. Unfortunately, he'd been given an order and he intended to follow all of them (within reason) until his dying days. Not that Ghirahim would just let him die, anyways. There was nothing he could do other than speaking or moving to at least put a supportive hand on his arm. Either way it was going to set something very unwanted off. 

"This was done on my territory, thus anything and everything is my decision to make." She glared at him. The beauty in that white dress she was wearing only made her more terrifying when angry. 

"I don't think so. The land may be yours, but they were our brethren, our people. And we demons, don't treat  _kindly to murderers and scum bags_. If you think I'm just going to let you do whatever to the child, then you are dead wrong." He spat out the whole thing, aura starting to change. Link had almost never seen him like this. The only time that ever came close was their first enconter ever. "Commander, if you please . . ."

He had said enough and Link had heard enough. Link didn't hesitate in leaping from his position and landing in the center of their party. He summoned his saber and immobilizing the Skyloftians around Zelda. With a good amount of strength, Link went to jab the butt of his blade into the Sheikah dog's back, only to be stopped by a throwing needle that ripped the hood of his cloak off, exposing his uncommonly bright blond hair. Luckily, it only showed his rare hair shade for a demon and not his face. Zelda would've recognized him instantly without the mask. Another attempt on his life was made when his sword had fallen out of his grasp and into enemy hands. Sheik swiped the blade up, cutting a vertical line up the brow ridge and through his mask when Link dodged. He dematerialized the sword with his magic quickly before snatching the childs wrist and dragging her back to their side of the clearing. Several of the soldiers behind tended to her and Link fell to his knee for a second putting pressure on the area and checking to make sure he didn't lose an eye. 

Ghirahim paused for a second, and saw that the other sidr was in chaos for a minute. He checked on his lover. 

"You alright?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. Link gave a hushed 'yes' before standing up and wiping the blood on the grass below him. He made sure his mask was facing them before replacing the item. 

"I have no idea why you bother asking us for mercy when you yourself did not provide mercy for the teenage boy you had kidnapped over five years ago." She spoke of her beliefs on Link's fate. "You no doubt tortured him and who knows what other things for the trouble he had caused you."

And back to pretending. Ghirahim stated a rather . . . vulgar comment about their relationship that sent shivers of excitement up Link's spine. "Ah . . . I take it you're speaking of Link? I didn't harm him more than what was necessary to break him. He really does make a good decoration warming my bed. He really makes a good pet once properly trained my dear. "

She looked disgusted. Of course he would act this way, he was a fucking demon. It wad to be expected. They were masters of sex, seduction, and being sadistic in as many ways possible. "I swear, whatever you did you'll pay for!"

What Ghirahim said wasn't exactly a lie . . .

It did take a while for Link to come to his senses and realize that his struggle was pointless. One of the biggest things he regrets was stabbing the taller man with a fork. That seriously hadn't gone well. The demon did feel guilty, but Link refused to let him take the blame for the marks marring the skin on his back. It was almost nothing. Due to the whip he had used, it was merely a thin barb and it had only left small scratches. Such as those a remlit would leave after jumping off of your lap or when you pissed the animal off. Even after that, when they had sex the first time (albeit a little unwillingly) it started to make Link realize just how touch starved he was. He had somehow fallen in love with the bastard to the point where everything was painful. 

The young demon couldn't use words to express how much he loved Ghirahim. It went beyond just a simple need for touch and they both needed something more than what they had before. 

Every time they huddled together, Link placing his hand over the man's heart and snuggling his head into the broad shoulders he would constantly repeat a little mantra to himself and Ghirahim. "I love you. I love you so fucking much." he would state, often letting tears dust his eyes. The lord often responded with, "You're mine, Nobody will take you away from me."

They always had their cuddly moments in which the eccentric demon would proclaim Link adorable. They would never fall alseep without each other's embrace. Of course they experimented as well. No one could have a relationship without anything new every once and a while. Several times Link had woken up to being blindfolded and shackled to the headboard, it was often quite awkward but they would always manage no matter the level of awkwardness. Sometimes he simply showered Link with affection and kisses that made the blond's stomach flutter. There were days that it would progress further than that, but not very often. 

Unlike what most people would guess, their relationship wasn't that sexual. It was made on trust, love,  and just pure devotion to the other. 

Ghirahim served Link was a protector, supporter, a person to keep him steady and reassure him in times of need. Link, would follow him until the day he died. As a soldier in his army and someone that he could trust with any information or situation. Somehow, Link would finish his job and return somewhat safely. 

In ways, he felt bad about how Zelda felt. She was obviously guilty. Every chance she got she would swear that she would avenge Link. She claimed that every bit of suffering he went through was her fault. She wasn't wrong. but Link would never forgive her actions. If she truly wanted to make things up then she should have tried a hell of a lot better. 

Link turned on his heel, getting ready to leave with the others as Ghirahim finished up the negotiations. He glanced at Zelda, the male blonde's face sporting a frown through his ruined mask. He let out a sigh to himself and waited for his lover to catch up. He wanted to say something to Zelda, he really did. The issue is that he was specifically told not to and what would he even say? 

' _Hey, I'm back now! I should thank you for sending me to hell because I found the love of my life instead of staying dead. What? You say you want me to come back? Well sorry, I can't do that.'_

It didn't sound like him anyways. 

After another hour, they returned to the palace. 

The dark ebony walls reflected the light perfectly. It was around dusk in their realm already, meaning the orange hue of the sunset shone on the walls like a spot light. Link walked beside Ghirahim, having not said a word since walking through the gate. The others had already returned to their rooms, leaving them both alone. He continued to walk with his gaze down, eyes tracing the red and blue accent tiles strategically placed on the outer area of the hall. A lavish carpet ran down its center, without a single seam to end the fabric. 

The heels of both men's boots clicked on rhythm. One pair soon came to a stop and the other shortly after when the person wearing them ran into his partner. 

Ghirahim pushed Link back slightly from his shoulders and brought his chin up so the shorter male's stardust eyes were gazing into his. He kissed his forehead, avoiding the gash on Link's brow ridge and spoke. "You've been looking down at your feet and haven't said a word the entire trip back, Skychild. Is something bothering you?"

Link let out a small chuckle then rested his head in the crook of Ghirahim's neck, letting s tear run down his cheek. He whispered under his breath, but loud enough for Ghirahim to hear. "You know me too well."

"I'm glad that I do," His lover said, scooping Link up into his arms bridal style. He nudged open the door to their shared room with the toe of his right boot and gently kicked it shut behind him. "Because I can catch things like this before the situation gets worse. So far you've kept your promise though."

"And I plan to continue keeping it, Ghira." Link said letting out a sigh as the taller man set him down in a chair. He unzipped his boots for the blond and gave his feet a short massage before picking him back up and setting him on the bed. "I love you, nothing will stop me from loving you. I don't want to leave." 

Ghirahim continued to take care of the younger man while they talked. He removed his armor and set the shield down at the foot of the bed. He folded the cloak then fetched a medical kit from their private bathroom, voice fading as he walked away.  "I know you do, but that's not going to stop me from worrying."

"Overprotective bastard . . ." Link muttered under his breath. 

Ghirahim flicked his arm before cleaning his hands and examining the wound on Link's brow. "You're the same way, so you have no right."

"Oww! Alright, that's True."

"The wound isn't too deep, but it is quite long. I may need to do stitches." Ghirahim said as he gently prodded the area. He made sure to avoid poking Link in the eye. 

"Alright. How . . . how big is it?" Link asked. 

Ghirahim placed a finger near the ends of the cut and Link hissed in pain. "That big."

Ghirahim grabbed a thread and needle and ignored Link's cries as he worked. After about two minutes of Link struggling and four of him sewing, they were finally finished. He cut the thread and got out a cotton pad. "Hold this in place."

Link did as he was told and waited until a bandage was in place.

"I look like I'm turning into a gibdo, did you have to use so much?" He said. He had looked to the mirror on the wall.

"Yes, now lay down! We can just talk in the morning, it's late."

They did both lay down, but Link spent another hour thinking of so before he he turned and wrapped his arms around Ghirahim. He was facing his back, but it didnt stop him from cuddling. Ghirahim moved his arm and muttered something along the lines of 'go to sleep'. And he did. 

* * *

In the morning, Link woke up the smell of bacon and eggs. 

He sat up with a groan, not bothering to fix his hair. He let out a yawn and climbed out of the bed. Ghirahim grabbed his attention. He was . . . wearing an apron. . . .

"You were a little more tired than usual. You never changed, I would've told you but by the time I realized you were already fast asleep. Anyways, I made breakfast."

" _You_ . . . made breakfast?" Link chuckled ad he walked over to the table. "What called for the change? Usually you just have a servant or Blair make the food."

"Can you just be grateful for once?" Ghirahim stamped his foot to the ground and then set down the plate after kissing Link on the forehead. "Now eat, we still need to talk."

"Oh . . . you still remember that."

"Of course I do, _now eat."_

 "Fin'" Link said with a bite of food in his mouth. 

 Once Link at ate least half of what was in his plate, they started talking. Things had sort of become a habit. Link still had eating issues after five years. Part of it was just him being negligent of his health and another was just long term affects of not eating regularly for over two months. During that time before, Link had lost at least twenty pounds, if not more. It took quite a bit of coaxing to from the demon to get Link to eat properly again. Even on the fifth year of being together, Ghirahim and a couple servants (tasked with checking to make sure he ate) would carefully moniter his habits still. 

"Alright. Spill it, skychild." Ghirahim said, crossing his arms around his chest and looked at Link, waiting for an answer. 

"Well . . . Sure, everything with Zelda had been bothering me, but I've also given else quite a bit of thought recently. You'd most likely say no. . . so I've been hesitant to ask. 

"To be honest, there's something I want to ask you as well. 

 "Well then . . . how about we say ours on the count of three?" Link asked with a childish smile. Ghirahim still thought he was adorable as times. 

"Alright, then. One . . . two . . . Thre . . ."

After three they both said completely different things. 

Links stated, "I want to have a child."

 And Ghirahim blurted, "I want to marry you."

They sat there in a very awkward silenced before bursting out and a fit of laughter together. 

"Are you sure, Ghira? I'm not exactly the ideal partner and its not like I can give you an heir. . ."

"Nonsense, you're already asking for a child anyway. Marriage wouldn't be an issue. Besides. i think were closer than the majority of couples out there. 

"I . . . don't even know what to say."

Suddenly Ghirahim teleported and grabbed Link by the waist after dragging him out from his chair. Kissed the blonde neck with a nip before whispering into his ear in a silky tone. "How about yes?"

Link waited a moment before pulling Ghirahim down hy his shoulder and slammed his lips into his partners. "Y-yes. I will"


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! Short chapter today! I've been really busy with school and the end of the semester is coming up in about three weeks. I want to have good final grades at the end. So that's where all of my attention is going. Ill be publishing the prologue chapter of ny next story later as well. If I fail to get everything published, I'll have plenty of time to work on everything during the summer.

"Y-yes. I will."

Marriage was not something Link often thought about. They did not have to be legally bound in order to be together. Merely being in Ghirahim's presence and command was enough for the young man. All he wanted was Ghirahim and his love. 

Ghirahim always knew they didn't have to be legally bound, but he wanted to think of it as an extra measure. Link would  _never_ leave the demon willingly, they both knew that for a fact. But, he also knew that the spirit maiden would do anything to get the boy back.

"And Link, . . . about having a child . . . You were saying? I shouldn't have interrupted."

"I've been thinking about it for quite a while.  I mean sure, it would be a lot of work and we are quite busy, but I think it would be good for us. Besides something had just come up." Link said, pulling away for a second. He pushed his hair behind his right ear and looked up into Ghirahim's eyes. "That girl . . . she'd be an orphan now. And we'd be the searching parents . . . so it couldn't have worked better in my opinion."

"Whatever you want love, anything for you." Ghirahim said with a bright smile. "You'd be a wonderful parent."

"So would you, fool!" Link laughed, gently punching Ghirahim in the arm. "You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes. You would make just as good of a parent as me."

 A knock at the door drew Link's attention away from Ghirahim. He used magic to change into something a little cleaner and more formal before answer the door. 

It was Blair. 

"Pardon my unannounced interruption, milord, young master, but the council wished for me to remind you of the meeting today . . ." She spoke with a respectful bow. 

"My apologizies, Blair. Please notify them that we will be there soon."

"Of course, young Master. I will do so immediately. Have a nice morning. I'll be cleaning the library if you need anything."

She bowed once more and turned before shutting the door behind her. 

Link looked over his shoulder, and called out. "Best get out of that apron and get dressed, we're going to be late."

Ghirahim didn't hesitate. He snapped his fingers and his new clothes appeared in a flash. His clothes werent the only thing that appeared in a flash though. Link appeared in his arms bridal style and he was given no time to protest before Ghirahim strolled out into the hall for servants and many more to see. 

"Can you put me down?"

"Oh, but I'm just being a gentlemen! See, I don't want my love to wear himself out after a long day, so no. I won't put you down." He said either small giddy tone that filled his heart with rainbows to see his Skychild flustered once more. 

Link rolled his eyes and let himself be carried the rest of the way down. He didn't really approved and it made him look incapapble of doing anything. Luckily, his soldiers knew he didn't have a choice in the matter just because of how their ruler was. 

Once they were before the doors of the council room, Ghirahim finally put Link down to let him smooth out his clothing once more. Then . . . 

He opened the doors.

It was a fucking mess in there..


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to half-ass this chapter until I get to the section that I know I can write to the best of my ability. That section wasn't going to be the best anyways, so I skipped it.
> 
> Well, have a filler until I figure out how I can write the next scene!
> 
> Some past events may have parts changed.

Honestly? 

Link felt depressed. Everything was just  _so_ much more work than it needed to be. 

He was exhausted and stressed and would just like some quality time with his lover, soon to be husband. Sure, they were together every moment of their lives but that didn't mean they had actually had the time to spend with one another. He . . . he wanted to read with the man, he wanted to just lay with him (not just in the evening before bed), he just wanted to do  _something._

Link unhugged himself from the pillow to his right and rolled over only to openly let out a groan of frustration. It sounded ungodly and so improper of him to do so, but he was in the privacy of their room. Therefore, anything and everything was pretty much okay to do. The walls were thick, it's not like anyone would even hear unless you had your ear directly pressed againt the drywall. Ghira had them made like that for specific reasons that were obvious.

Ghirahim was now always busy when Link wasn't and with him being so stressed, Ghirahim insisted that he relax and get some rest for a day or two. Link accepted the command from his lord and master not knowing just how difficult that would actually be. For the last hour, Link just sat in their shared bed moping because he couldn't think of anything to do. Some of the servants had suggested he read a book or something, but in his five years of being at the castle, he'd already read every book and collection at least twice. He wasn't much of a reader back on Skyloft, but here Link discovered this unknown thirst for knowledge within him.

He could spar and practice, but that would be unnecessary and only be him overworking himself because he was bored. 

_Wait! There was something he could do!_

Paperwork!

And then, just as quickly the tthought came, he remembered that everything needed Ghirahim's approval and scrutiny before he could sign it as well. 

His hopes were officially crushed for the evening. 

Link would spend time with his daughter. Their daughter. Olivier (oh-live-vee-ay), adopted child after the incident on the surface now almost three months ago. But, Blair was in on the deal when Ghirahim suggested he get some rest and relaxation. Goddess, even his best friend wouldn't quite take his side. 

Had Link really been overworking himself? Perhaps, as if his appearance didn't say so enough. He looked like absolute shit.

The best Link could do at the moment was taken a hot bath and loosen his muscles. 

 Once he drew himself a hot bath, Link let himself soak until the steam had long faded and his fingertips were wrinkly. 

After the bath, he made his way to the library, planning to read. Link snatched one of his favorites from the shelf and promptly plopped into his favorite chair to read. 

** _Hylian Origins_ **

**_A legend_**

**_..._ **

He fell asleep with a smile before he could start reading the story once more. His dreams weren't peaceful.

  _He had rubbed his wrists raw trying to get out of the shackles that held him against the headboard on the bed in what was supposed to be his room._

_Like hell!_

_His 'room' was just a useless tactic to taunt him with kindness. The demon was obviously trying to get at something._

_It had taken him an hour to wiggle his way out of the rings of metal. His wrists were not doubt bruised from the successful attempt. Originally, he had contemplated breaking his wrist to get it out of the shackle, but then he'd have to deal with a broken wrist and he might need it later._

_Link snuck out of the room and somehow made it through the hallways without getting caught. Around half an hour later there was an outraged roar though. . ._

_He was dead._

_The demon was pissed._

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

_Without hesitating Link sped up and rounded the corner and—_

_. . .ran face first into the demon's chest._

_Thank fucking Hylia, this was going even better than before._

_His eyes instantly filled with fear as Link pushed himself off of the demon and started to turn the other way only for a long as arm to reach out and snake a hand around his throat. The other arm grabbed him by the shoulder and started to turn him around. Once Link was eye level he gave a quick sqeeze making him gasp and pant for air._

_His hand around the demon's wrist was doing nothing to loosen his grip. This was the final straw: he was going to die here._

_The grip tightened as he was shoved against the wall harshly. The last remaining air in the boy's lungs exited with the pained gasp that was choked out._

_"Ghi-Ghira . . .him. . . pl-please!"_

_"I specifically told you to remain in that room and what do you do?! The exact thing I told you not to do, of course! Things like these can't go unpunished, Link."_

_"Ugh. I-I'm sorry! Please! I won't do it again!"_

_"Sorry, don't believe you."_

_Ghirahim let go of Link's neck and snatched his wrist before throwing him like a ragdoll to the gound. He gasped again in pain and let out a low groan as his vision swam. The demon took the chance to straddle his legs. His right palm rested in the center of Link's back and his left hand pulling the left arm towards the other hand making the figure below him yelp._

_A sickening pop filled the air before Link screamed and kicked his leg. Tears prickled the corners of his eye's. Ghirahim gave one last slam of his small frame onto the group before letting up._

_"Link!"_

_'Please,' He thought. 'Make it end. I said I w_ _ouldn't do it again.'_

_"Link, answer me!"_

_"I"m sorry!" Link choked out suddenly._

 "LINK!" 

Hands were one his shoulders as he woke with a jump. Link let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and glanced up at Ghirahim. 

"Are you with me this time?" Ghirahim said with pained expression. There was a bruise dusting his jaw. 

Link nodded slowly and straitened his posture before hugging his knees to his chest. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Nightmares happen, you can't stop them."

"But I did hurt you. . ." Link said, sitting up slightly and reached out to gently cup the bruised jaw that he had caused. Ghirahim placed his hand over Link's and leaned into the touch. 

"Link: my Skychild, the love of my life, I am willing to go through any amount of pain to make you happy."

"Don't say that, please. You deserve someone better."

"So do you."

Link said nothing as he moved next to the fireplace and sat on a pillow. Ghirahim laid down near him, but gave him the space he probably needed after what he just dreamt. The younger of the two fell asleep against the elders' shoulder. 

The next morning, both of them awoke and pretended nothing every happened, but Ghirahim's words stuck in Link's head. 

"I _am willing to go through any amount of pain to make you happy."_

He would soon regret those words.


	16. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets showing Link, Ghira, and Olivier, their daughter, as a family.

"Just braid the damn thing, is it really that hard?"

"I'm a man! You really think I know how to braid a girl's hair?"

Unknown to the two new parents, the child had slipped out of the room and was now just making her way around the castle. 

"I'm a man, and I can braid hair, Skychild! What do you think the weave in your long hair is?" Link's hair now came just below his shoulders. It was fastened into a loose size braid with a red leather cord and with silver rings attached and hanging from twelve various lengths of leather. It rested on the left side of his shoulder with a royal blue waistcoat. He wore some brown trousers that gathered a bit at the end towards his ankle. 

"Yeah, but you're you. Nobody can replicate all of. . . that."

"What are you trying to say, Skychild?" Ghirahim snatched the hairbrush and put it on the vanity beside them.

"You're perfect. You know how to do everything! You had to teach me how to swim for hell's sake!"

"You did live in the sky . . . but had water on those islands, didn't you?"

"Well, what we called swimming was jumping into the water, flailing your arms and legs, and hoping to stay afloat. I hardly think that can be called swimming."

Ghirahim stopped for a moment with a blank expression, causing Link to think he said something wrong. That was until he broke out into laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Link said, blushing profusely. He tapped his food. 

"Oh, just you, dear." Ghirahim said, pulling the younger man into an unwilling hug. The silence of the room only perfected to the moment. 

Wait, silence?

Something was wrong. 

Link, to the best of his ability whilst in a hug, tried to look back at the chair near the vanity. 

"Ghirahim." Link said with a dark tone.

"Where's the girl?"

"Fucking hell, Link! How do you lose a child?" Ghirahim snarled as he ran beside his betrothed. The halls echoed with the sound of their frantic footsteps.

"I didn't know I was specifically tasked with watching the child. I thought it would be a combined effort between the two of us. Hello? Hinting at the term 'parents'." Link spoke with his hands, so he almost tripped at the movement. 

 "FUCK! She could be anywhere!" Why didn't you watch her closer?!"

"She's taken after you already." The next thing Link knew, he was being dragged. "G-Ghira?!" What did I say?"

"Everything."

 •••

"Daddy. Dad. Wake up please. I'm scared."

Olivier rested her weight on the edge of the mattress causing it to dip under her. Lightning shone outside in a threatening manner. The actual storm had yet to begin, but the lightning was not hesitant.   
Ghirahim was a light sleeper. He was always available in situations like these unless he had a particularly long day, which was rare. Link on the other hand, slept like a rock at the bottom of a lake. He could probably sleep through a battle, and that scared Ghirahim.  
Ghirahim groaned for a second then glanced over groggily at the short, slim figure standing beside the bed.  "Here, climb on in. We've got plenty of room."

She didn't hesitate to crawl in beside the warm figure, however she turned her head and looked at the older man. "What about dad? Isn't he going to want more room?"

"Ah, don't worry, Liv. He doesn't mind, trust me. Besides, he's sleeping right now. so there's nothing to worry about, 'kay?" Ghirahim said, reassuring her while swiping the grey bangs of her hair out of her face. He had looked over at Link, who was laying in his sides facing the other direction. 

His nightmares had faded once again into a dull memory resting at the back of his thoughts. They never resurface unless something happens to trigger them, but otherwise everything was fine. Ghirahim still felt guilty about everything, and Link keeps insisting that it wasn't his fault, but Ghirahim wouldn't forgive himself for the scarring he'd left behind. Link wouldn't be scaring their daughter by waking up from shouting, luckily. 

  
The child nodded before closing her eyes and fell asleep with a small smile. After almost half a year she was starting to warm up to her adoptive parents. Sure, one of them was a half demon that was only about fourteen years older than her at the age of twenty four, and the other being a full demon over a thousand, but they were her parents nonetheless. They were definitely an interesting couple, but she loved them with everything she had. She found it cute when the would bicker and trifle with pointless arguments. 

Ghirahim, Daddy as she called him, was the extremely overprotective parent. He was kind, often spoiled her with little gifts from time to time. He wasn't afraid to try new things with the child, such as board games or a game of hide-and-go-seek. Link, her dad, was the more serious one. He focused on her education, and skills she was learning. That didn't mean that he wasn't doing his best to have fun with the girl from time to time though. He was just more accustomed to being serious after what he'd been through. Olivier understood perfectly fine. Everyone had their flaws.

•••

"Again!"

"B-but we just ran the drill for the fifth time! Dad, must we really do it again?" Her silver hair glistened with sweat as she threw the sword to the ground. "We already do this every day! I know this by now."

"I don't care, run it again! You won't get anything unless you practice. If you really know what you're doing, then you can show me by running the drill again."

Olivier snatched the sword off of the ground and angrily stabbed a straw target, then completed the move by doing a back handspring to the next target. A diagonal slash was the next more before Link used his magic to bring a target up behind her, to which she flawlessly split in half with an upper cut as she spun. Three target swirled around her and moved towards her and away from her in a circle. The hoary haired teen responded with a quick spin attack before sheathing the sword and pulling out a bow. Eight targets appeared on a wall in unison and she fired arrows without hesitation, hitting the targets dead center. The drill was finished and Link would most likely have her move onto something else tomorrow.

"Are you happy now?" She choked out. 

 "No, run it again."

She let out a frustrated growl and stomped over to rest the equipment and run the drill one more time. Maybe he would be happy after the seventh time she ran it. This was starting to get really old. 

 

Hours later the two arrived at the dining hall for dinner. They both looked exhausted, stressed, and unbelievably angry at each other. 

Ghirahim sat at the head of the table, as usual and Link took a seat to his right, while Olivier sat on the left. It was their usual positions.  
Ghirahim asked both of them, "How was your day? Was it successful?"

Olivier replied with 'horrible' at the same time Link had responded. 

"We made quite a bit of progress today."

The hoary haired girl stood suddenly and shouted, pointing a finger at Link. "I've had enough! What's the purpose of even doing this everyday?! I don't feel like I'm learning anything other than the fact that I hate training! It's worthless! Your training is worthless!"

"Sit down, Olivier! I won't have you talking to your father with that attitude."

"No! I'm not going to sit down! Dad, you know how to fight as well . . . In fact, weren't you the one to teach my father how to fight like this? Why can't you teach me instead of him?"

Link was about to tell her, but he wasn't fast enough. 

"Are you sure you want that? I chose Link to teach you for a reason. He is the General after all . . ."

"Ghira . . ." Link said quietly. "You don't have to, you . . . you have your own responsibilities. I'll take care of the training, don't worry."

"No Link, if she wants to train with me, then I'll show her what training with me is like. This is on her. but I need someone to take care of my duties."

"I'll get them taken care of, don't worry."

 

"I'm sorry. I never should've spoken to you two like that. You know what you're doing and obviously have more experience than me, so I should have just listened."  

 "Apology accepted, but next time please just listen and do as you're told. It makes things easier for all of us."

"Yeah . . ." Olivier agreed, rubbing a bruise starting to form on her wrist from the wooden sword Ghirahim had been using. 

"Don't forget, we love you. Never forget that, Liv." Ghirahim said, pulling both of them into a large hug. 

•••

Before exiting her room, Olivier tied back the left side of her hair into its usual french braid and tied it with a short piece of blue leather before sliding on her clothes. He white dress shirt was already buttoned and tied at the collar with a red ribbon. She pulled on her orange and navy overcoat and buttoned only the top two buttons, leaving everything open. She slipped on a pair of grey cotton gloves before adjusting her sleeves and walked out into the hall. 

The teen meant to look for her parents and meet them for breakfast, however something in the air felt wrong. Something was off. Very, very off. The usually bustling happy atmosphere of the castle was dark today and it worried her. 

After about twenty minutes of looking around a maze or corridoors and rooms, she finally made her way down to the kitchen, where Blair usually prepared the food for the morning. The head servant was rushing around, blood covered the once white apron. She carried a bowl of cucco broth on a tray before almost sprinting out of the room and into the dining hall. 

"Blair?!" Olivier couldn't keep herself from speaking. 

The woman walked back into the room. "I'm sorry milady, but I am occupied at the moment. I can help you once everything's finished."

"What . . .What's going on? Why is there blood on you?"

"It's not mine, please do not worry. Stay here. please."

"But—"

_"Stay here."_

Blair should've listened. It was something she didn't want to see.

War.

She'd forgotten there was a war at all. He parents kept anything having to do with the war away from her as much as possible. The teen had a taste of it earlier in her life. She didn't remember any faces or events except for the fact that her biological parents had been killed. 

Soldiers of the first and second armies littered the ground wounded. Blood soaked blankets under the bodies. Nasty cuts had yet to be bandaged, and some of them were too deep to be bandaged. It was most likely many would die before help could arrive. 

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What is she doing in here?!" It was her Dad. "I thought I made it  _clear_ that she wasn't supposed to be in here."

"Dad. Let me help, please."

He was hesitant, but then he pondered and decided to let her. "Fine, but you are not to leave this half of the room. Take off your gloves, clean wounds, redress them if necessary. That is all you'll be doing."

"Thanks, dad." He cautiously watched her wpalk away before returning to his spot in the room. 

Olivier searched the room with her gaze for her father. He wasn't standing, helping eith the wounded, he wasn't among the wounded, so where was he? Then she found him. . . 

Her father, Link, always so strong and composed had emotionally broken down at the table he was sitting at. It was something she never thought would happen in all the years she'd be with them. And it was something she'd never seen happen. 

Link was sobbing, helmet and mask off, fists pulling at the recently cut hair. There was a fair amount of blood dried on his face and clothing but none of it was actually his. Oliver wondered what happened, then she heard a snippet of their conversation when she was somewhat nearby. 

"I . . . can't . . . Ghirahim I can't. . ."

Ghirahim set down a bowl of soup on the table and held Link, who now had a death grip on the collar of his husband's shirt. 

"Link, I need you to get something in your stomach. You'll feel better with something in your stomach."

"Ghira . . . I-I can't! I'm sorry, but I can't. . ." Link's voice cracked with almost every word he spoke.He was still crying, but he seemed to calm down enough to speak somewhat normally. "Their faces . . . All I see and think about is their faces. Eating isn't something i can do right now."

"Look at me, Link. I said  _look at me._ It's not your fault, this is a war, love. People will die for a cause. Whether it be big or small. If it's anyone's fault, it's that retched goddess' for doing this. Everything had been fine until she decided that war was necessary. They chose to die for their goddess and there's nothing you could do about that."

"We'll I should've been able to stop them! They . . . they were my fucking  _friends,_ Ghirahim! And . . . now they're dead because of me . . ."

"Fledge wouldn't want you to think about it too much. Neither would Strich, or even Cawlin. So please, dear . . . forgive and forget. If not for yourself, then do it for me. I can't bear to see you like this. It. . . breaks my heart. "

"Get rid of it then." Link hissed through his teeth. "I don't care if you have to lie to me later, get rid of the memory, rid me of these thoughts, just . . . just get rid of it somehow. . . please. Please Ghira. . . _please."_  

"I will, love, don't worry."

Ghirahim held him close to his chest and ran his finger over the heated skin of his lover  drawing intricate symbols into his back. It was one of the only things that found calm him down. He hummed a tune as the sobs continued to rack the smaller frame against his chest. As they started to fade, Ghirahim's little tune started to turn into words of some sort. Olivier recognized the words as a dark magic. Something that only Ghirahim and Link knew how to perform. It was a forbidden art to daughter. 

After several minutes, Link had fallen asleep against Ghirahim's chest peacefully. He gently picked the younger man up and walked to Olivier. 

"You aren't to say a word about any of this later, got that? If anyone askes, even him, you are to tell him that he had gotten injured during the battle."

"I will, don't worry."

 

When Link awoke two days later, it was like the whole thing never happened. If someone asked what happened, he merely said, "I passed out from exhaustion. I over worked myself. That's all." That was the story they stuck to. He had no memory of the deed he commited two days before and Ghirahim and his daughter planned on keeping it that way. 

•••

Her best and only friend was her personal guard, Dirk. Originally, he'd been closed off and hadn't spoken much other than asking her parents for orders, but then Olivier started to ask him some questions. About a month later, they had become good friends. 

Ghirahim forbade him from being her friend while he was on duty however. Dirk did just fine with that and he agreed. It wad his job after all

This morning, while he was off duty, he waited patiently outside her door with a bouquet of flowers. Recently, their relationship had turned into a little something more. They had feelings for each other for quite some time but they never openly stated it to each other. Today, Dirk wanted to court the young princess. He had no intention, he only wished to protect the girl and keep her happy. Even if, she denied him, he would continue with his duty regardless. Not because his lord and General would kill him if he didn't, but because he loved her. 

He wanted her to know that and soon he mustered the courage to knock on her door, but just before he could a voice interrupted him.

"You're not going to find her here."

Dirk almost jumped out of his skin when Link had spoken. "S-sir! I didn't expect to find you here. H-how are you?"

"Quit the act. I know why you're here."

He was going to die. 

"You . . . do?"

"Yes and I'm not going to kill you. Also, Dirk?"

He relaxed his shouldered once that was clarified. "Milord?"

"Get a new bouquet. My daughter doesn't like crushed flowers."

That was approval. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. It was approval from the fucking first general! It was something that didn't happen often. Many dreamed of getting his attention for the moment.

"Th-thank you sir! I appreciate it." 

Link smiled briefly. "Go get her. She loves you, don't worry."

Dirk responded with an awkward smile and ran in the other direction. but came back for a second because he didn't know where she was. 

"Courtyard. She's in the Courtyard."

"Thanks again, Sir!"

Once gone, Ghirahim appeared from the shadows.

"Skychild, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"He's perfect for her. I'd rather be marry a skilled guard like him than an insufferable noble bastard who would abuse her rank and use her for his own power. But your the lord and king of this realm, you have full power over everything. Shouldn't you be making this decision?"

"I trust your judgment, love. Besides, we rule equally here. I do not have more power than you."

"Alright." Link stepped up on his tippy toes and kissed Ghirahim on the cheek. His husband responded by pinning Link against the wall and deepened the kiss. Ghirahim's hand cupped Link's jaw gently and put his forehead against his. 

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	17. Sixteen

The demons had gone too far this time. They had killed over half of the soldiers deployed in the last battle. Amoung the desd were Cawlin, Strich, and even Fledge. She hated the man constantly hidden under that mask or helmet of his. The demon was Ghirahim's second in command. He was ruthless, without a care for whoever he killed. No emotion was shown through the glass of his helmet. And because of it, nobody knew the man's next move. 

Zelda let out a growl of frustration as she stabbed a dagger unto the wooden table. the dagger marked the location of the Demon Castle. She'd been able to get a lot of information out of the last captured soldier they'd killed. Unfortunately, He was a soldier from a fourth army resident. She would need somebody from the first army in order to get the confidental information like battle plans, names and ranks of soldiers, people of interest. The only thing she'd been able to get is that Ghirahim had a juvenile daughter of marrying age. The consorts' name (parent and lover of the child) was unknown. He did tell that the daughter was engaged to a first army Commander. 

There was no information on Link. He was most likely dead. Or, Ghirahim had gotten bored of Link and sold him to the highest bidder. If so, it would be very complicated to find the hero. It had been so long since she's received information on the kid, the trail had most likely gone dark. 

As much as she wanted to find a way to get her childhood friend back, winning the was the first priority. 

For now, she would have to go through with her plan. She didn't care who she hurt in the process, this war needed to be over.

"Sheik."

The blond Sheikah stepped into the tent. "Yes my Queen?"

"Have you perfected your illusion magic yet? I have need of your skills."

"I have, just tell me what you need."

"I need you to infiltrate the demonic defenses and get rid of somebody for me. Take their place and do what's necessary to screw things up for them."

 "Not a problem my queen. I should be ready for action in three days time."

Zelda dismissed the Sheikah and turned to her husband in the corner of the tent. 

"Zel, honey, are you sure this is the best idea? It sounds like a lot of things are going to be destroyed in the process." Groose said while bouncing their youngest child on his leg for entertainment. 

"It'll be fine dear."

She was oblivious to the actual situation in the Demonic realm.


	18. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be the death of me. I'm not even kidding, I was crying a bit while writing this.

A warm hand caressed the edge of his hip while a hand rested on his chest. He, in return had his hands gripped on the muscular flesh of his lover. A kiss encased Link's lips as he tried to speak, causing everything to come out in a muffled moan. Ghirahim's long tongue made it way into his mouth. It turned into a battle for dominance, Link knew he wouldn't win but he fought anyways. 

The blond moved his right hand from Ghirahim's back and started to move it to cup his face, but suddenly the hand supporting the right side of the older man grabbed it and pinned it down to the bed beside him. Ghirahim did the same with Link's left arm. He was left pinned to the bed, but that didn't mean the younger male was helpless.

Ghirahim pulled up for a second and gave a small smirk, showing that he believed he had won. Link wasn't going to let him win just yet however. The blond suddenly forced his arms up at the same as he smashed his lips into the white haired demon forcing him back. It shifted their weight enough for Link to end up on top, straddling his lover. 

Ghirahim wasn't going to let Link win, at all. He managed to move his leg far up enough to add a slight bit of pressure on the blonde's clothed crotch. Link unexpectedly let out a breathy gasp as the sensitive area had pressure added to it. Next thing he knew, he was under Ghirahim again, except his hands were bound with loose fitting cushioned handcuffs attached to the headboard. 

"Dammit, not again!" Link growled.

"Sore loser, are we?" Ghirahim said, smirking before pecking his cheek and giving the supple skin of Link's neck a good suck, sure to leave a mark. "I thought we'd be past this already. You should expect this from me by now, Skychild."

"Yeah, but . . .hah . . . you never do it . . . ex . . . exactly the same! You said we were equal!"

"Oh, but we are love! When ruling an running a kingdom, that is." Ghirahim said before finishing his words by leaning down and whispering into his ear in a low voice. "However when in bed, I dominate over you. . ."

A shiver ran through Link, preparing him for the rest of their intimate moment. 

For the next twenty minutes Ghirahim focused on being slow and sensual with his kisses and administrations before moving onto something rougher. 

•••

The couple had already cleaned themselves up after screwing around like rabbits early in the morning. Link laid peacefuly with his back against Ghirahim's warm, naked chest. He had fallen asleep after the events of the morning. Ghirahim, instead of doing something productive, just watched his lover sleep. He smiled at him, knowing that he was happy with where he was in life.

They were married, they had a wonderful daughter, they were close together in their relationship despite the way they were brought together. Ghirahim loved the smaller male more than word's could possibly describe. Losing him would be the death of him. At that thought, his smiled turned into a bit of a frown. He carefully moved himself away from the sleeping figure and sat up in the bed. His right hand stroked and gently brushed the blond hair scattered across the pillow beneath Link's little head. 

**He was going to miss this.**

Waking up like this was something he had become accustomed to. Both of them had actually. Even when in camps when stationed during the war. They shared a tent, a cot, a place on the field together. He placed a soft kiss against Link's temple.

"Rest now my love, things are going to get rough from here." He got dressed quietly, in hopes not to disturb the smaller male from rest. A note had been left on Link's nightstand. 

If anything was going to happen to either of them, Ghirahim's was going to make sure it was Link who continued living. No matter the cost. Ghirahim had seen the world for thousands of years. Link, was young for a demon. Technically still considered a child in most of their eyes. He had lived for a mere twenty seven years, not even a fraction of Ghirahim's life. He deserved to live on and  see more. It might break his heart, shatter little bits and pieces of him, but he would still be alive. That was all that mattered to Ghirahim. 

He hesitated before walking out of the door. A single tear ran down his cheek along with a shuddering breath before he shut the door behind him and walked away. It very well could be the last time he saw the love of his life.   

Link opened his eyes as soon as the door shut. He had been awake from the moment Ghirahim had sat up. He quickly through his legs out from under the covers and snapped his fingers to get real clothes on. He left the note on the nightstand without reading it. He knew what Ghirahim would've written. Instead, Link teleported to where Ghirahim would most likely be. 

As he quickly regained his balance, Link snatched the taller man's wrist and yelled. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"L-Link! You're up?"

"Yes, I'm up! And we need to talk."

Ghirahim frowned. "Now? I was just about to leave."

"Yes, now!" Link grabbed his wrist and teleported back to their room. "So you think you can leave without a word?"

"Not exactly . . . I did leave a note." Ghirahim's rubbed his neck, not quick expecting Link to actually be awake. He also didn't expect Link to cuss, like this. He was pissed and he showed it through his actions and words. Normally he didn't talk like this. 

"A fucking note on parchment is nothing compared to the voice of my flesh and blood husband who is still very much alive! Not . . . not until y-you're gone it isn't."

He paused, hurt by Link's words. He should've known better. Link was his husband. When Ghirahim glanced back up he noticed a slight glimmer beneath the blonde's eye's. Was he crying? Ghirahim walked closer meaning to add a bit of comfort, but Link pulled away and looked down. 

"I-I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have . . .have yelled. Pl-please just leave. I need to be alone." Link immediately turned on his heel and left the room quickly. 

"Link, wait!" Ghirahim attempted with a start. It was pointless, Link wanted to be alone. therefore he wouldn't make sure he would be alone. He always had the weirdest methods. Like hiding in a closet once.  

Ghirahim summoned a piece of parchment and started to write. 

_Link,_

_I'm sorry. That was cruel of me. I shouldn't have done such a thing._

_Forgive me please_

_I will be leaving in about two hours. If you read this note before then you can join me on the front lines._

_Best wishes,_

_Ghirahim~_

 


	19. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is only getting started

_Link,_

_I'm sorry. That was cruel of me. I shouldn't have done such a thing._

_Forgive me please_

_I will be leaving in about two hours. If you read this note before then you can join me on the front lines._

_Best wishes,_

_Ghirahim~_

Link thrusted the paper down onto the desk with a audible sigh. Once Ghirahim set his mind to something, there was no going back. It was a flaw they both had. Both demons were as stubborn as a mule.

Link summoned a bit of fire in his hand and burned both pieces of parchment and let them drop into a rubbish bin next to the desk. He didn't need Ghirahim's sympathy at the moment.

He changed into his combat attire, not becssue he was going into battle, but because it was the only thing suitable for sitting in the throne room. It showed a position of power with the medals adorning the cloak and the well made weapons hanging from various belts. He sat on his throne, bored. He had finished his paperwork hours ago. A bad feeling had settled itself in the bottom of his stomach, making him feel slightly sick. Nothing was wrong within his knowledge, however the peaceful aura of the halls and throne room seemed a little too quiet. He rested his head on his left hand rolled into a fist. Everything was a little unsettling with his husband gone. It was uncomfortable and Link was starting to wish he had just gone with Ghirahim instead of acting like a little baby. He sight with a slight frown. He started to drift off into a slight daze when he heard footsteps aproaching the dais. The clash of weapons together jolted Link out of it. 

"Move no closer. The General has no audiences today. Schedule one if you wish to speak."

Link glanced up. It was just . . .Dirk? 

That was odd. Olivier and Dirk weren't supoosed to return from their trip to the east for another two days. Something . . . no, everything was very off. Olivier said they would return in a week, no later and no sooner. Still, Link would act as if everything was fine. However the couple never went back on their word when it came to something like this. 

"Stand down. You are dismissed." Link stood from the throne and wiped any dust that might've lingered on his clothing. The guards stepped out into the hall, still guarding the area. "Ah, Dirk. Pleasure to see you again. I trust my daughter is well?"

"Yes, but I was hoping I could talk to you alone."

"Of course!" Link walked down from the dais and joined his soon to be son in law. 

 They were walking into the courtyard when everything went to hell. 

Shouts could be heard in the distance and Link turned to Dirk. Smoke could be seen from various spots in the captial, showing up after each explosion. Faintly, shouts of "For the Queen" could be heard. Link soon realized everything in mere seconds. He drew his sword and summoned his shield. The General did not hesitate to point the sword at "Dirk." 

"What is your motive?" Link said circling the man in front of him. He merely laughed at the blondes words and out his hands up innocently. 

"So you knew. Well, it's not as if your knowledge of this interferes with our plan. In fact, it's in our plan." The man said with a smirk. His magic faded, revealing the blond hair and blood red eyes of Zelda's Sheikah Guardian. 

Link suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he swiftly dodged, sheathed his sword and thrusted his hand into the air. Red light shout out from the runes appearing and went up into the sky, signaling the army under his command to rally at a certain point. Link never noticed the hammer-like object being thrown directly at him from the opposing party. He did his best to dodge the attack once more however a nearby explosion shook the ground and threw the blond off balance. The object hit Link in the left arm harshly, causing him to fall to his knees hissing in pain. A sickening crack was heard. Link winced and glanced up at the Sheikah now standing directly in front of him. 

Sheik grabbed his chin harshly and smiled. "Looks like you won't be getting away easily. Your arm is most likely broken if not slightly shattered from impact."

Link ripped his chin out of the blonde's grip by moving his head swiftly. Someone behind him grabbed both of his wrists and fastened them behind his back. At least they were gently when dealing with the broken arm. "You won't get away this this, dammit."

"But I already have. Your home is ruined, the capital and its buildings are in flames. Citizens have been taken hostage . . . In my opinion, I think we have already gotten away with this. The majority of your army is on the surface fighting in Faron Woods. Your king foolishly ran right into our trap. He is paying for his crimes at the moment."

"My king has committed no crimes against you! We stayed to our side of the treaty! You and your people are the ones who have gone too far!"

Sheik responded with a backhand. Link fell on his side, wincing in pain when his injured arm was jostled too much. The man standing near him walked closer and placed a foot on his abdomen. "Face it demon, We've won. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." 

Based on the way Sheik spoke, he didn't know his identity. Link smirked. And in the time they had been talking he had already prepared a spell. He snapped his fingers and quickly stated, "This won't be hard for anyone but you."

Suddenly a woven triangle barrier set itself between the wielder and the foot on his stomach pushing him off. The Sheikah let out a growl as he stumbled backwards. Link snapped twice, removing the bonds on his wrists and to teleport to the set rendezvous should something like this ever happen.  

 Link freaking fell from the sky and landed onto the ground with a pained grunt as he landed on his injured arm once more. 

"General! You're alive! Thank the demon king." Link sat up to see the face of his second in command racing to his side. "Are you injured anywhere?"

"Arm," Link only managed to get out that one word at the moment. He grimaced when the man removed his leather bracer and the cloth padding beneath them to see the extent of the damage. The area felt better now that the pressure of the armor had been taken off. The area was badly bruised. It was already starting to turn different shades of purple, blue, and a little bit of yellow. It was starting to swell slightly. Ziruth, the soldier at his side, one of his closest friends, pressed a finger gently to the wounded area only to earn a hiss from his general.

"Sir, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

"Just do it." Link said through clenched teeth. Ziruth moved the arm to a resting position and grabbed the stick that someone had handed him. He created a splint for the broken area of the arm and wrapped it gently in the cloth padding that had been torn up to keep the splint to his arm. Link took ripped off a section of his cloak to help the first army commander make a sling.

"Normally we would have better medical equipment and a nurse available, but at the moment, due to our current predicament we only have a couple potions left over from the previous stocks. I can only give you one. It should heal the arm enough in order for you to use it again within the next two days as long as you rest it and keep it in the sling." He said, helping Link to his feet after he drank the potion. "What are your orders, sir?"

Link stood silently. deep in thought until he made a decision. He raised his voice and hollered, "Move out towards the southern gates! The second, third, and fourth armies are currently fighting on the front lines. If everything is going according to their plans, then they'll need plently of backup. We must arrive on the surface just before nightfall in order to get proper cover. I need a messenger party of three to ride along the eastern route, find my daughter, notify her to avoid main roads towards the capital. If she is able to meet us in Faron, things should be alright. Move out!"

Link summoned his sword and shield from their position in the courtyard. He had dropped them when he had been with Sheik.  He reshesthed the sword and hung the shield on his back to the best of his ability at the moment. 

They walked down a old trade route that wasn't used anymore. Wagons carrying what little equipment they had left were pulled by the larger, burlier demons. The smaller demons, such as Link and Ziruth were assigned with defensive positions. Link and Ziruth walked at the front, leading the party of around a thousand to the surface. 

Ziruth had been Links friends ever since he became general. They were on first name basis when not talking to or around other soldiers. Sure they were near them at the moment, but nobody would interfere with their conversation. 

"Link." Ziruth spoke. The blonde kept walking. "Link. What's wrong?"

At this point, Link and Ziruth stopped walking and signaled for the rest of the group to continue walking. The blonde sat down on a tree log off of the side of the road. "Everything's my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I have no idea someone had breached our defenses. So . . .so many are _dead_ because of me. . ."

"Link, please don't be so hard on yourself. It's all of our faults for not being prepared. This wasn't something we were expecting. All of us are responsible."

"But it was my responsibility and I failed."

"Then let's not let their sacrifice be in vain. Let's make something of it by winning the damn war and bring our loved ones back alive. It's the least we do, so let's make it up to them, alright?"

Ziruth smiled, seeing that his friend had confidence again. "Sir!"

They returned to the front of the group. Several hours later they have reached the gate. Hiccup didn't have any other means of opening the gate, so he did what he had to. Ziruth handed the general a short dagger. Link pressed the blade against his hand and drew in a breath. He winced as the blade cut into his palm. Blood quickly dripped into engraved runes. The blood lit into a violet color before the ground rumbled and stone grinding against stone could be heard. In less than a minute, the gate was open. Ziruth handed Link a small yet thick roll of bandages to wrap his hand.

Link unsheathed his sword, thrusted it into the air, and issue what could be everyone's last order. "Leave the wagons and join our forced on the other side! We don't know what we are facing. be prepared for anything and everything. Onward!"

"Yes. Sir!"


	20. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little . . . touchy.
> 
> One character is actually a creep and I'm really sorry. Especially to Link in the situation . . .
> 
> Be ready for one hell of a ride, guys.

Zelda watched as the demon cut through many of her soldiers like butter. He didn't miss a single person near him. Bodies started to gather around him quickly despite the sling holding his left arm. It didn't seem to affect his movement other than a simple flinch here and there. Eventually, he had to fall. Nobody, not even demons, could keep that pace forever. 

A sly smile made its way onto her face as a slightly rusty sword ran the demon through the side of his waist. He cried out and immediately elbowed the figure behind him. He thrusted his sword into the figure's chest, killing him. That was the last of her soldiers directly next to him. He had a moment to regain his breath and energy for the time being. 

The blue cloaked being fell to his knees, holding the side where he had been cut. His gaze flicked back and forth watching people around him fall. However with the mask, you couldn't tell what his true emotions were. Again, that irked her beyond belief.

Suddenly a rustle came out of one of the bushes nearby. Out came one of her more skilled soldiers with a battle cry. He managed to rip the hood off of the demon and knocked off his mask. The back of his head slammed into the ground, dazing him, and effectively knocking him unconsious. More soldiers came out of the tree cover and took doen the rest of the group. Some were dead, some taken prisoner. 

This was her chance to get a better look the the demon commander. Fluffy blond hair covered the majority of his face from her position.  She would actually be able to look at his face once he was in irons like the rest of the demon scum crawling on the surface.

The war was almost won. They just needed to get rid of a couple individuals that ran the system. The whole thing would play into her hands.

The thought of victory relieved her.

The war would be over . . .

Her children safe . . .

Her people unharmed (as much as possible)

Demons would be relatively gone . . .

And . . .

Link. 

After almost a decade, he might be safe again. Happy, by her side . . .

She could get back the best friend she lost to the demon king.

Everything seemed worth the work.

* * *

Ghirahim's heart stopped when he caught a glimpse of his husband's condition. Blood soaked a large section of his blonde hair and as well his waist. It has soaked through the fabric to the point where it was almost dripping from the wound. It didn't help his nerves to see that he was unconscious. Most likely from the head wound.

All living demons had been placed in one giant cell. Link's unconscious body was thrown harshly at the others in the cell. Once the guards had left. Ghirahim quickly scrambled over to the limp body. He rested Link's head on his lap and gently peeled the remaining bits of the lavish blue cloak off of his body before tearing it and pressing it to the wound on his side. The left arm was broken and needed the sling, however Ghirahim was more worried about the blood oozing wound at the side of his lover's body.

The older demon forced himself not to sob as Link slowly became a little bit colder. He was losing blood too fast . . .

Ghirahim wasn't too skilled in healing magic. Things that were deep, such as this wound, were harder to heal. As a young demon he'd chosen to switch out healing magic for something more useful in combat. Whereas when Link learned his magic, he was more balanced. He focused on summoning and fortification with his weapons. Healing was just an added bit to his magical skill. Link was a better magic user than he was by a long shot. And when he got angry or it was necessary to use it . . . there was a spell that was Link's signature magic. Ghirahim had never personally seen it. Link never had to use it luckily. 

Ghirahim sealed the wound the best he could with his limited healing magic. At most, he was able to stop the bleeding. 

Once his condition was stabilized, he let him rest before making his next move. Things weren't going well and desperate times came for desperate measures. He opened his palm and focused. Slowly, solid blue crystal runes formed in the air. The light semeed to dim and the runes got brighter ad the spell continued. They formed a intricate circle, but it wasn't just a circle. It was his seal as demon king and their insignia as the ruling family. He moved his palm above the runes and moved it downward above Link's heart. Ghirahim moved his palm away and watched the runes shift and switch into different seals. Eventually, it created one that would match Link as a ruler. The power of the throne, of the demon realm, and all of their people was in Link's hands. Ghirahim may be the demon king by title, but Link now possessed the proof of demon ruler. He smiled knowing that the transfer was successful.

The white haired demon forced himself into a light sleep in order to get some rest while he waited for his love to wake up. 

An uncertain amount of time later, Ghirahim wad woken by the sound of the cell door screeching. Another person han thrown in. His chocolate brown eyes took a couple moments to realize who it was but by then they had already cried out.

"Dad!"

Blair had been heling protect her the whole time thankfully. Their daughter shuffled over and took a seat next to her parents. She hugged him, minding the figure on his lap. 

"You're alright! I feared the worst when I got back to the castle. Everything . . . everything was gone or burning. . ." She originally thought her father was simply sleeping, but she realized how much blood was on them. "Is . . . he alright? What happened?!"

"Olivier, I don't know what happened. All I know is he was beaten up pretty badly. I did what could, but wasn't much. I don't exactly have the strength to do anymore magic. If anything happens, I'm relying on you to be our defense. Seeing as your father is currently incapacitated. . ." Ghirahim said softly, cupping a clean hand to her soft face. "Don't hesitate to leave if tell you to, however. You're safety is abovr everything to us. I'm. . . I'm glad you're here, but where is Dirk?"

"He had left a day earlier to scout the area. He never came back. We found his body in the castle courtyard yesterday . . ."

"Oh, liv . . . I'm sorry."

Suddenly a group soldiers came and ushered Link and Ghira out. Ghirahim carried Link bridal style, but his his face from the other soldiers. He couldn't risk anything. But then, he was grabbed and he dropped Link with a wince. His arms were taken behind his back and out into irons. He was held in place.

A grown came from where Link had fallen and he stsrted to get up, only for someone to grab him harshly. Two people grabbed his arms and a knee was thruster into his back to make him kneel. Link cried out from the unexpected blow. His vision took a second to focus but he found himself looking at the ground until someone grabbed his chin harshly. 

"So this is the fearless, first general's face? Heh, I thought you'd be scarier. To me . . . you are nothing but another demon to kill. Just like your king over there." As the man said 'king' Ghirahim was punched in the stomach. He grunted and glared at the man who was now pacing back and forth. The man turned back to Link. "Drop him."

They did just that and Link fell the rest of the way down. The man smiled for a second before he kicked him in the ribs. Link gritted his teeth in an attempt to silence his pain. There was no reason to give him any satisfaction. He curled into a ball to protect himself, but it was futile. Several more blows came before Ghirahim couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Don't hurt him anymore!" 

The man looked as though he would completely before he turned and gave one last hard kick to his ribs. Link lay on his side, with labored breathing. The man placed a foot on Link's side in a show of victory. "Ah, I was right. He's more than just your subordinate isn't he?"

Ghirahim looked away. 

"That's alright, just more fun for me!"

Ghirahim snapped his head up and straight up yelled. "You're not going to  _fucking_ touch him, you hear me?!"

"You can't stop me." The man made a symbol his hands and then the men holding Ghirahim dragged him back by his chains and secured his hands above his head. He pulled against the chains but was no use. Magic was out of the question, the chains were inscribed to burn magic users if they tried. 

The man picked Link up by his hair, making him close his eyes and hope for it to stop. The next thing he knew, his hands were held together by chains. A dagger was pressed against his throat and a large hand held him up. His back was pressed against the taller man. He smiled at Ghirahim before whispering in Link's ear. 

"The things I could do to you . . . I'll have my fun with you then I'll kill you . . . slowly and painfully."

Link shuddered at the thought and let his head fall with a sob. The man didn't let him do it for long though. The man put the dagger back into it sheath. Suddenly he bit into Link's bare skin above his collar bone, eliciting a gasp from the demon. His other hand snakes two fingers into his mouth, holding it open. His fingers explored Link's mouth for a couple seconds as he continued to lick and suckle on the left side of his neck. 

"S-stop! Please!" It came out muffled and hard to understand, but Link said it nonetheless. "St . . . st . . .op."

"No." He managed to get a hand under Link's shirt before a voice stopped them. It was familiar, but it wasn't Ghirahim.

"Captain Morrow, you've gone too far. Leave. That's an order!"

Morrow grumbled before taking his fingers out of Link's mouth, and dropped him, and the key to the shackles onto the ground next to him. He walked off into the forest as after his men released Ghirahim from his shackles. Instead of using the key, Ghirahim simply used his magic to snap the shackles. He attempted to comfort his husband. 

Link covered his mouth and ran off to the side for a moment. The sound of him vommiting filled the air for a couple moments. Ghirahim waited for him to ccome back before holding him. He drew the little circles into his back as Link sobbed and whispered, "It's alright, it's alright. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm here with you."

* * *

It was hours later. The sky was dark, almost night. It was a beautiful cerulean blue. The stars peeked through cautiously, barely seen. The two were put back into the large cell with the rest of the demons. Blair and Olivier were somewhat nearby but gave the couple space. 

Link lay in a fetal position looking Ghirahim in the eye. His partner reciprocated. They simply watched each other for a while before one of them spoke. 

"Remember the first time we did this? Lay under the starry night sky?" Ghirahim closed his eyes and grinned. The happy memory was still fresh in his mind. 

"How could I forget? I was still hesitant around you. I didn't want to trust a single word you said . . . but I do now. With everything fiber of my being." Link siad with a small laugh. They were probably keeping people up with their reminicing but they didn't want to tell them to stop. People enjoyed seeing the couple happy. 

Link slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Ghirahim unclasped his mantle, pulled Link closer, then wrapped it around both of them. The grey demon kissed Link's forehead with a smile and uttered a whisper. "Sleep well, love."

  _Ghirahim sat on a black blanket on a hill on the edge of the castle grounds. He watched the evening sky as he waited for Link to join him. He had his knees pulled into his chest and he rested his chin on them._

_The grass crunched under Link's boot as he walked. He joined Ghirahim on the blanket and tucked his legs beneath himself. He rested his head on Ghira's left shoulder and sighed peacefully._

_Suddenly everything shifted. Link was thrown into a body of water that hadn't been there before. Ghirahim sat at the top watching as he reached up for help. Link opened his mouth to plea for help only for water to rush in. He couldn't cough it up, leaving him stuck and unable to get air. It was a choking feeling. Link grabbed at his throat in hopes to rid himself of the feeling. The more he tried, the more he sunk into the depth of the water._

_His vision faded into black and a voice grabbed his attention._

**_"Wake_ up."**

_He did his best to open his eyes. Bright white light flooded his irises. The luminescence should've hurt his eyes, but it didn't in the slightest._

_The voice returned once more._

**_"I need you to wake up, love."_ **

_A silhouette appeared in the light. Link unconsciously reached for it. The figure stepped forward, revealing their identity. It was Ghirahim, dressed as he had been on their wedding day. The white shirt was tucked in carefully to the black trousers resting at his waist. A red jeweled book tie rested just below his clavicle. With a gentle smile his seemed to urge him on._

_"It's alright, go ahead." His look seemed to say._

_**"Link, it's time to wake up."** _

With a sudden start he gasped as he sat up. His hand shot up and grabbed the person near him by the collar. 

He stood up, letting Ghirahim go. Guards stood at the doors rounding everyone up. They were at their mercy and they were most likely about to die at their hands. He was too worried about everyone else to notice the majority of them were mainly focused on Ghirahim.

Archers andpeople holdier crossbows were all aiming at his lover . . .


	21. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Zelda's life during the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's a bit homophobic in this

She grew more and more depressed as the war went on. Hope was lost when it came to Link. Without a trace, location, or even word from him. He was just . . . gone. 

Sheik urged her to take on a husband and forget about Link as a potential love interest. Even if they did get him back, based on Ghirahim's treatment, he was most likely broken beyond repair. Zelda didn't wish to think of her hero as a broken object or a porcelain vase. He was human just like everyone else. But . . . everyone had a breaking point. 

Her heart broke even more with every thought of the pain he might be going through. Sent into hell at the mere age of seventeen, it wasn't going to be easy for him. She had faith in her hero, but Ghirahim had a freaky obsession with him to no end. 

The way he spoke, his stature, and the way he held himself in such high regard . . . Ghirahim was something to be worried about. During her journey on the surface and her encounter with Ghirahim in Lanayru by the time gate was unpleasant and revolting to say in the least. Sure, Link may have fought with him but he also seemed to do on her hero was quite disgusting. On her way out, Ghirahim had grabbed the teen by the shoulders and held him close to his body. The revolting tongue of his ran up the right side of Link's face . . . 

She couldn't even think about it. It was disgusting in alnost every way. Not only was he creepy, but he was male and so was Link. It just didn't work. In any way. Never. She would never accept it. 

Months later, she fell into Sheiks words. There was nobody she was interested in as a husband other than Link, however she had taken up Groose's offer. He promised on his hair to treat her well and protect her until his dying days. He had done just that. 

Groose was Hyrule's king consort while she ruled as the reigning queen. 

Years later they several children. Two outgoing girls and one shy little boy. In honor of Link, she named her eldest child Rinku. Her other two children were Sokra and Daphnes. 

In their relationship together, they did not share a room. They had the marital bed and took but otherwise they had separate rooms. Zelda focused on the war and ruling a kingdom while Groose focused on caring for the children and doing chores. it was reversed roles but Groose didn't mind. 

Link . . .

She did not have an obsession over him. She was just worried, that was all. She wanted him to have a nice warm home with a loving family. Not being forced to be . . .whatever he was to Ghirahim. 

Their last encounter had been unpleasant as well. Not only did he mock her name  _and_ her status, but he had the nerve to make the most vulgar comment she'd ever heard.

_"He makes a good decoration warming my bed. He really makes a good pet once properly trained, my dear."_

Just  . . . what kind of things did he make Link do?

He no doubt raped Link, taking his body by force. The amount of damage it would leave on him mentally and physically would be enough to break him. Then Ghirahim would have his perfect submissive slave, like he wanted. Or worse, a traumatized unresponsive dead weight go deal with. She really hoped it wasn't the latter.

The rest of that evening, she sat at her desk late at night trying to find ways to get Link back. And she had made it a past time every week for at least once a night.

After a good eleven years or so, Zelda finally recieved the information perfect for her plan. 

Sheik wielded illusion magic quite well. Ghirahim's daughter was engaged to a well known soldier. If Sheik could break in, rid themselves of the real person, and take his place, people would not only follow him but he would be able to retrieve the information that they needed to win the war.

That was until, they all realized how loyal the demonic soldiers were. There was no getting any information out if them even if tortured. It was admirable, really.  It was rare for people to have such undying devotion to their ruler. 

But that's why the plan worked so well.

Sheik would be playing a loyal demon soldier during the mission. The demons would fall right into their hands.

It couldn't have been more perfect. 


	22. Twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ever want to make a fic based off of one of my stories, feel free to do so. I would love you see what you guys create. You have my full permission.
> 
> I only ask for credit and a link so I can see it. 
> 
> Thanks!

"--It has been made official by the Queen of Hyrule herself! The Demon king and all of those involved are to be executed today at daybreak. Line up single file facing the wall."

This was the end. There was nothing else for them to do except for accepting their fate. If they were to die by the queen's people, then so be it.

Everyone filed out of the cage, as told. Ghirahim rested a hand on Link's back. There was no reason to hide any displeasure. A tear ran down Link's face as he sniffled. Blair and Olivier were directly behind Ghirahim, no doubt feeling the same.

Too many thoughts were running through his head at once for him to stomach properly. It made him sick to his stomach. His head was reeling and trying to send him so many directions at once. He wanted to find a way to save everyone, to get his family out safely. Link wanted to give himself up and save everybody there. But . . .

There was just so much to do at once in such a little amount of time. It was impossible to do any of it without getting them killed faster. 

Everyone faced the wall, heads down with hands behind their backs. A soldier came around and cuffed everyone standing in the line.  They were told close their eyes as another came around and blind folded everyone there until another soldier joined them. 

The horribly familiar voice of Captain Morrow filled the air. "Everyone except for the pale two on the end. They're mine to deal with."

Someone came from the line of archers and grabbed the cuffs holding their wrists behind their backs. Ghirahim walked as close to Link as possible until he was led away from Link. Link was held firmly in place by a large hand in both shoulders. Ghirahim was walked towards more of the archers and set in another place. 

"Demon King Ghirahim, you are to be sentenced to death for multiple crimes under order of Queen Zelda of Hyrule. Archers on my mark. Do you two love birds have any last words for each other?"

"Link, I'm sorry it had to end this way. I promise you that we'll meet again, love. I've no doubt. . ."

"Fire."

Inhumanely. They inhumanely shot at least twenty arrows at his husband, causing Link to scream. The most unsettling was the unneeded light arrow shot directly into the center of Ghirahims stomach. Everything happened in slow motion.

Arrows were shot at Ghirahim as well as everyone standing in line. Link threw up a magic barrier around Olivier and Blair as quick as possible. He was slightly off causing the arrow to embed itself in his daughter's ribcage. Blair came out unharmed, and teleported with Olivier in her arms. Link threw himself forward in an attempt to get to Ghirahim. He threw back a kick to a man's crotch as he fell forward, bringing down the other man with him and landed a bony elbow into his face. He melted the irons off with his magic in a blind fit of rage as he took off. Burning his wrists in the process, he winced and muttered through his teeth. But it was worth it as he got free and reached Ghirahims side. 

He had already landed on the ground back first. Link unfastened his husbands chains and cupped his chin with a pathetic sob. 

"Don'tgodon'tgodon'tgo . . .I-I can't live without you. . . Don't leave me alone. . .don't  know what I'd do. Stay!" He blurted quicky. 

Ghirahim used the rest of his strength to reach up to Link's hair and brush it out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. He gently kissed Link on the cheek, both not minding the blood from the dying demons' mouth. "Hey. . .it's okay Link, it's okay. I-I l-lo . . .ve you. . . don't ever forget that, love. Please."

"I won't . . . I swear, Ghira." Link laid his forehead against his husband's and watched him close his eyes. "I'm sorry . . ."

He stayed there for a moment ignorning the pain from his wounds and silently mourning Ghirahim's death. Then, some one grabbed him by the shoulders.  Link glared directly at the man who had done this and screamed. 

"I'll kill you! You hear me?! I'll fucking kill you!"

Link kicked the man behind him once more and used magic recklessly. The only thing that resulted was several unconscious archers and the damned captain with a burn on his face the size and shape of Link's right hand. 

Link grabbed Ghirahim's lifeless body and ran as fast as he could. Adrenaline was the only thing allowing Link to carry his husband. Ghirahim was always heavier and more muscular than Link. The grey demon was always able to carry Link because he was not only smaller, but he was more lanky and fit than he was pure muscle. 

He did not keep track of time or the direction he was going. Link only ran and hoped he reached a safe area. Every once and a while he would hear a shuffle in the greenery around him and he would hide. The blond somehow managed to get away from every soldier trying to find him. 

Any creatures from the surface of holy origin were avoiding his presence like the plague. Nothing wanted to encounter a demon and Link was glad for it. He wanted time to himself yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel more alone than he ever had before.

It was reasonable considering the love of his life just died in his arms. Link wanted nobody to bother him but he also wanted to feel Ghirahim's strong warm arms around him. Comforting him. 

It would never happen again.

It was all because of the stupid war. The stupid war that Zelda started because she couldn't learn to let go and face reality. 

It had been eleven years and she was still trying to get Link back. They weren't children anymore, it just wasn't appropriate to fight over something  so simple. Back when they were best friends, Link had been angry at Zelda before. But nothing in his childhood could compare to the anger he felt for her at this point in his life. 

Link paced around the cave he resided in and let out a frustrated growl. He punched the wall, albeit a bit gently because of the burnt  wrist and broken arm. Why he chose to punch the cave wall with his left arm and not the right evaded his thoughts. It still hurt like hell. He grasped the arm in pain and fell to his knees for a moment. Everything slowly just fell down to his shoulders, breaking him down like a crystal under a hammer. The frustration, the anger, the responsibility, the humiliation, and most of all loss.

While kneeling, Link hugged himself into a ball as tight as he could. Tears landed in the floor unceremoniously as he started to sob. His cold grip on his own elbows was almost painful as he left marks and indents from where he held himself. No doubt there would be bruises forming later, but he could care less about his appearance. It was already tear-streaked and red from crying several times within the lest few hours. He let out a yell every time he got the chance and slowly, he began to calm himself down. Eventually he fell asleep on the center of the floor in the cave. 

He was exhausted and needed the rest. 

The next morning Link awoke having forgotten that one of the only things that he had left of Ghirahim was his cloak. He glanced at the stiff red, black, and gold fabric and forced himself not to sob once more. 

It was about time he buried the body instead of having it around like a child's favorite stuffed animal. And this was one think Link never knew would be so hard. He wished he could give him a proper demon burial ceremony, but he packed the resources and time. He settled for a hole in the ground that he spruced up with flowers and several of the rocks scattered around the area. It was something similar to the skyloftian tradition of burial. After finding the flattest stone possible, Link did his best to engrave his name into the rock. He placed the headstone at the burial sight and silently stood.

He forced a long exhale out of himself and began to speak.

"Ghirahim, I . . .I had always hoped deep inside me that I'd never have to do this. A burial, a eulogy, just something like . . .  _this._ Deep down I always believed that we'd never go through this. Not because you were stronger than I or because I used to be human, but because I truly believed that we would find a way to prevent that. I overestimated that and look where it got us . . .

"Your death . . . for that I am sorry.

"You've been the best husband, father, and leader than anyone could possibly ask for. It's been a long eleven years, but they were the best eleven years I've ever lived. Even with our ups and downs, we've managed to make the best of it no matter what. 

"You've made a promise to me, love. I expect you to keep it. We are after all . . . bound by a thread of fate."

 Link softly smiled and returned to the cave.

* * *

Pipit was a good soldier. He had to be after earning the title of commander of Zelda's troops. As much as he wanted to end and win the war, he originally wanted to find the secret behind everything. 

Something had been wrong from the moment Zelda returned without Link. She claimed he had died during the battle But Pipit could easily tell something was off. She was angrier than a mourning friend would be. She had reckless plans to 'get back what she had lost'. However the only major things she had were Link and self-control.

He made it a goal to find out what was causing this as he made his way up into the higher levels of command. Things were starting to make less and less sense as time went on though. 

Yesterday Pipit stopped Captain Morrow from harassing yet another person. This time, he took advantage of one of the prisoners and molested the man. His issue with it was not only the fact that someone had been molested in front of him, but more of the fact that the person looked similar to Link. Something else was off about the situation as well. There had been no clues hinting to the fact that the first general of the demon armies was in a relationship with his king. Previously the only information on a relationship regarding the king was his daughter, his consort, and what some soldiers were describing to be Ghirahim's whore. 

Today, there was to be an execution of all people involved with the king. It had been successful except for the one person that had escaped. The first general. Pip had planned on capturing the man and bringing him back for his crimes until he came across something unusual. 

He casually hid in the bushes and listened in as he observed. There was a dug up mound of dirt and a headstone resting at the top of it. The words being stated were the most interesting however.

"You've been the best husband, father, and leader than anyone could possibly ask for. It's been a long eleven years, but they were the best eleven years I've ever lived."

The man wiped his eyes with a smile and turned to leave. Pipit followed him back to a cave, where he finally got a the best look at the man. 

Link.

The first general of the demon armies, and lover of the demon king was none other than his childhood best friend, someone who had been like a brother to him . . . was  _Link._

  _But Why?_

* * *

Link had been taking off his top and examining his wounds when he'd been startled. The footsteps echoed in the cavern and Link had tripped and almost fell backwards. He had a grip on Ghirahim's mantle in an attempt to cover himself up despite being a man. 

He was on his way to the ground back first until the man quickly wants over and caught him. He let out a squeamish yelp.

With wide eyes, Link looked into the eyes of the man not seeming to mind his bare skin. The hazel eyes of his childhood friend Pipit stared back at him. He hoped they never had to meet like this. 

". . .Pip?" Link's voice was tiny, weak, and frail. "Wh-why are you— never mind! Can you just let go?"

"Ah, sorry." Pipit said, letting Link stand up. He took a step back and suddenly found the ground interesting. He scratched the back of his head before he looked up and spoke. "I thought you were dead, Link. Everyone believes you died eleven years ago. I don't understand . . . You're alive and siding with the enemy? Why would you betray Zelda?"

"I did no such thing . . . that woman left me for dead. There's no reason for me to support her."

"Link! How could you say that? She's been out of it for the longest time. Zelda misses you, y'know."

Link turned and lashed out. "You don't even know my side of the story! You have no right to assume things, Pipit!"

He took a breath and softened his voice. He wanted to help his friend with whatever torment he faced with the demons. "Link, whatever those demons did to make you do thi—"

"They've done nothing! It's you who's done harm! You don't understand . . . Nobody understands . . ." Link slid down the wall into a sitting position. He fiddled with the jewel from the collar-like leather choker resting at the base of his neck. Ghirahim's first gift.

" . . .then make me understand, Link! I-I want to help you. I can help you, I have strong connections with people . . ."

"I've killed too many of your people, they would never help me willingly." Link sighed. 

"I want to know more if that's alright with you."

Link glanced at him, surprised as he sat next to him. Link didn't hold back with his explanation.

Pipit was left with his jaw hanging. Link quickly shut it for him. 

 "I'm sorry. I never knew you went through so much. . . I've been waiting to ask you this for a while now." Pipit removed his had and set it down on his lap. "Are you alright? I know it sounds stupid considering . . . considering everything you just went through in the last three days. Is there anything I can do?"

Link hesitated. If Pip truly meant anything, then it would be perfect. He closed his eyes, let out a sigh to relieve tension in his muscles, any pain remaining from wounds. His arm was simply a dull ache from the fracture and the wound on his stomach was stable enough to do what he wanted. He surrendered himself to whatever Pipit's method happened to be. He trusted his old friend, there was no reason not to. He had always been trustworthy. In the past he'd trusted him with his friendship, for just one evening he could trust the man with his body as well . . . right?

"Make me forget my worries. Just temporarily . . . I-I don't care how but I want a break. . . that is, if you're willing as well."

 Pipit stifiled a gasp as realization of what Link wanted him to do hit him. He took a deep breath as he brushed Link's long hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. He pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, causing Link's eyelids to flutter before shutting. He pulled back for a moment before speaking. "Any restrictions?"

"Leave no marks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, can someone be kind enough to review little sections throughout the chapter? I want another beta to make annotations on different parts of the story. 
> 
> This chapter works just fine because of the events that happened, but I would be nice if someone had the spare time and was willing to do so for the previous chapters as well.
> 
> I'll be willing to write a request fic for them as long as it fits my criteria and doesn't exceed my moral limits. 
> 
> Has to be a Ghiralink Fanfiction however.
> 
> Thanks in advance for anyone who is willing to do that for me.


	23. Twenty-Two

The hand caressing his face couldn't be a man's. The skin was too soft, fingers too thin and slender, and the touch was too light. Link despised the feeling. He had only let two women touch him: Blair or his daughter. The urge to shake the touch off sent tingles down his spine, he wanted to do it _so_ bad. 

But he was sore. So horribly sore from everything. It was a combination of his wounds, fatigue, and . . . what he did with Pipit who knows how long ago. It was great to forget everything on his mind and let all the stress fade away through pleasure. 

A sweet sounding voice grabbed his attention. 

"Link . . . I need you to wake up, please." 

His body refused to open his seemingly heavy eyelids. Everything soon rushed into the blond's senses, almost making him jump. 

A sweet smelling room from a woman's perfume. His torso was heavily wrapped in bandages. A strong ache in his left arm near the elbow as it rested in a sling on his ribs. A light hearted voice sounding like Zelda.

 _Zelda_.

Opening his eyes was really the last thing he wanted to do, but his body refused to listen. His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start. The sound of a chain rustling met his ears and it was too late to stop. A collar rested just above his clavicle and pulled him back to the bed with a stranger choking sound. He coughed and glared at the figure straddling his thighs. Link was disturbed by the fact that she was even touching him, let alone near his nether region. 

"Hylia . . ." Link snarled, refusing to use 'Zelda'. That was reserved for his childhood friend. Not the goddess that inhabited her body. 

She ignored him and proceeded to speak. "How do you feel?"

"Hm . . . Let's see. Like I was kidnapped while half naked and held against my will. " Link said, gritting his teeth. 

"Does anything hurt? Your arm? The gash on your side?" She ignored everything he said unless it had to do with his wounds. Eventually, Link gave up and answered her questions. She left for a second and came back with a mug of something. She pressed it to his lips. "Drink."

Link did as he was told and luckily the pain from his wounds started to fade again. The dark consumed him. 

He jolted awake and unknown amount of time later. Link finally took the time to see his surroundings. The chain attached to the headboard and the collar at his neck had length added to it. He had enough chain to freely move around the room. Off to the side on a chair rested Ghirahim's cloak and his trousers. His shirt was nowhere to be found. On any other given day, Link would cover the upper half of his body. Granted he wasn't the same as Ghirahim with it being slightly covered, but he had enough of his torso to cover the major scars marring his pale skin. Mainly being from whipping and sword wounds. There were some others added into the mix, but he couldn't remember the smaller ones. It might seem quite odd, but there was one marking that was important to Link. It was Ghirahim's bite mark on his left shoulder and neck. 

With his tight fitting shirt, it covered everything except for his shoulders and arms. It even came halfway up his neck and had a small diamond cutout where the jewel of the necklace rested on his neck. The garment has been pretty torn up during the last couple battles, but it would at least offer some coverage for the things that Link was insecure about. 

The blonde demon swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the chair with his pants. Link did his best to slip them on with only his right hand but soon gave up when it came to the drawstring. He clasped Ghirahim's cloak over his shoulders and sat down against the wall with his knees to his chest. He made sure not to aggravate any wounds. His wrists tingled from whatever herbal salve has been applied to the burns. 

Link later woke to the sound of a door opening and closing. He watched just above his arms as Zelda walked towards him. 

"Are you feeling any better? You must be if you were able to move out of bed. I bet those wounds really hurt." She soon knelt down and gingerly grabbed his wrist. Link cautiously let her take it into her grasp. She turned his arm so the inside of his arm, where the cutting scars were, and made them face up. She touched everything mark visible with her index finger. "Link, you're safe now. That man can't hurt you anymore. I know what he's done . . . I've seen your scars . . .marks left over from him . . . what you felt was necessary to cope . . ."

"'That man' never hurt me." Link spat. 

"Nonsense, Link! The scars may have faded, but you were torn to shreds!" She only raised her voice slightly. She gently cupped his face. Her gaze flicked back and forth as she glanced at each of Link's violet eyes. "Whatever he's made you do in the past doesn't matter. Link, you're sick and I want to help. You don't see the crimes he's committed against you, but I do. He's twisted your way of thinking to get what he wants. Look and think back to several days ago, you were fighting for that demon."

"My judgement is not impaired, I know what I was doing."

Zelda only shook her head as a single tear sliped down her cheek. "We'll get there eventually, Link. No matter how long it takes, I'll get you to see the truth." 

She turned and walked out the door without another word. Her heels clicked against the tile of the floor and she shut the door behind her.

The amount of time that passed after she had left was unclear to Link. It could have been hours or even minutes. The time of day couldn't be seen as black out curtains on the top half of the room were closed, blocking out any light. The only light Link could see was from the candles and the chandelier in the center of the room. There was not a single device in the whole room to distinguish a time. Link sighed knowing that she took many precautions to see that he was unaware of everything. Such as status of other people, time and date, etc. It certainly didn't help that she wasn't lenient in conversation. Everything they discussed was either about his injuries or about how he was mentally ill. 

He wasn't sick.

Link  _knew_ he wasn't sick. 

He was  . . .positive.

The room may have been comfortable for anyone else but in Link's current situation the only comfort he received was from Ghirahim. The love of his life that was dead and died in his arms. All he had was the man's mantle. Link relished the smell of his husband. It would fade in due time and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The smell of red wine would always remind him of Ghirahim. The best Link could do at the moment was huddle into a ball and rest his head against the stiff collar.

A little bit of rest wouldn't hurt. With his injuries, he would need the recovery time and a moment to build up his strength before he attempted to escape. 

Sleep over came the blonde until the next morning. 

The next day pretty much considered of the same content. Link would wake up, Zelda would try to convince him false details, take care of his wounds, and let Link fall asleep again. But this time, she returned with a good amount of food. She set the trash down on her bed and slid it closer to Link. He only stared at it with a confused glance. 

"Eat. I promise it's not poisoned." She commanded. "You haven't eaten for a while, you need to get something in your stomach."

"I'm fine really. Not hungry." Link pushed the tray back towards her. He didn't really care for the options of food they had on the surface anyways. He was also a demon. Food wasn't a necessary like it was for humans.

"Don't make me feed you."

"I'm not going to eat!" 

"Dammit Link!" She slammed the fork down onto the tray before forcefully stabbing something and jumping at him. Link attempted to dodge but the chain was grabbed by Zelda. They both landed on the floor with a thud. She then proceeded to try and pry his mouth open without success. She only had one hand free while Link had both available. Once Link let up on his grip, Zelda suddenly thrusted her hand out of his grip and pinched his nose resulting in Link gasping. She was about to put the fork in his mouth only to stop. 

"Are those . . . fangs?"

_Shit._

He simply looked away, unable to answer that question in a way that didn't come out wrong. 

"Link, what are you not telling me?"

He sighed. "Everything."


	24. Twenty Three

Pain.

Pain was the first thing that came to her mind. 

She focused on her thoughts and tries to remember what happened. Everything had been a blur and then she remembered a sound of an arrow being released from the drawstring. 

Everything rushed back to her in seconds and she sat up suddenly. Pain exploded in her abdomen at the first movement and a gloved hand rested on her bosom, pushing her back down to the soft grass below her. 

There was going to be a public execution, everyone around her had easily been shot dead. The arrow missed anything vital due to her father quickly throwing up a barrier. But her abdomen wasn't as lucky. The arrow has struck her. The last thing she remembered was her father screaming, high-pitched. But wasn't a scream of being struck, it was a scream of heartache and anger.  Ghirahim, her other father, was shot in the chest. Based on Link's reaction, he was either fatally wounded or dead. 

And then it truly hit her. Her father was dead. She loved her father and it hurt to know that he was dead, but nobody would be hurting more than her was Link. That man loved him with every fiber of his being. 

"Olivier? Are you awake?" It was a male's voice but wasn't anyone she recognized. That concerned her greatly. Luckily, she has a dagger hidden in her sleeve. She thrusted it at him every time he tried to move away. She ignored the pain in her abdomen. 

"Woah! Settle down! I'm not going to do anything. I was a friend of your father, I want to help you guys get out of this mess." Olivier stepped back and skipped the dagger back into the sheath. A faint smell met her nostrils.

"Yeah, some friend. You didn't take advantage of him did you? He's hurting and not in his right mind." She placed a hand on her hip and looked him straight in the eye. 

"Wait, how did yo—"

She scrunched up her face in disgust. "I can smell it."

"Oh . . . pure blooded demon, I forgot. . . Anyway, my name's Pipit. "

 "Olivier. You can just call me Liv."

Pipit glanced at the young demoness as she was healing the wound in her abdomen. "Now that you're healed, I have a plan that I want to debrief you on."

* * *

They had several people in on the plan to free Link and end the war infe and for all. There was someone with a ridiculous pompadour named Groose. He was married to Zelda. He loved her a while ago, but as the years and the war progressed whatever was there before was lost. Pipit was commanding his squadron as well. If everything went according to plan, then it should be okay. Olivier could only pray for the best.

 


	25. Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm normally not like this, but I've been losing inspiration. I had a whole plan for this story and then here I just got stumped. 
> 
> I have so many ideas for other things but just not this story in particular. 
> 
> I am already working on another story, so you guys don't have to worry about not having anything from me. 
> 
> However I will be writing this story in sections, and I'm going to write everything section before I post the first one. That way, you'll only have to wait for next section to come out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's the end of this story with a time skip.

He wasn't okay. 

Too much happening in such a little amount of time . . .

It wasn't good for Link. 

Losing somebody was hard, and being forced to take their throne directly after the burial ceremony and funeral of sorts didn't help either. 

Link did not sit in his own throne anymore. He sat in Ghirahim's, his late husband's. His lay empty for the majority of the times, sometimes Olivier taking the position when h proved incapable. It felt foreign. Not because it wasn't his or made to his liking, but because of where he was. It wasn't his position to rule alone. He was even full demon, but they respected him enough to recognize the claim. 

Paperwork and conferences consumed all of his time. Luckily, it gave him no time to grieve, to think about Ghirahim being gone. Unfortunately, it didn't give him time to relax, think things over, and vent a little. He never let anything out, which left it all bottled up. He was going to explode sooner or later. 

His daughter constantly insisted on taking over until he was getting better but she hasn't been prepared properly. Years of lessons were still needed, even if she was ahead of others her age. 

And then, everyone without Link's opinion, decided that he has complete power over the kingdom but when it comes to his health, either Olivier, Blair, or any member of the royal guard had permission to deny him. He had gained a habit of ignoring his personality needs and drowned himself in the needs of others, just to get away from his own pain. Everyone had loved Ghirahim, but nobody was as heart broken about it as Link. 

Some days he really question Zelda's words. About him being mentally ill and needing help. That he was a victim of Stockholm syndrome. And maybe he was, but that was in the past. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and eventually months into years. Their half-demon king closed himself off to others, seemingly afraid of letting others in again for fear of losing them too. He stayed close to his family and long term friends but nobody else. He never expressed himself. Except in anger. 

They time of year had come for their biennial treaty with Hyrule, as the new kingdom had been called. It had been almost six years since the war, relations were full of tension, but it did the job to make both peoples safe. Everyone seemed to stay out of Link's way at the moment, anyone could feel to tension in the air from halls away. 

Link quickly walked down to the throne room, where they would meet until they moved to the war room for the treaty signing. He had a new set of clothes. Servants claimed they looked more regal than his last ones. They were adorned with the same medals and decorative pins that had been on his cloak as First General. The cloak remained a royal blue, the fabric was layered in a style close to Ghirahim's mantle. He still wore a tight fitting black shirt and a pair of slightly baggy trousers. Added to the whole outfit was another upsidedown triforce brooch and a single dangling gold earring with a small blue gem. The blue gem was small piece of Ghirahim's earring. Link still wore the jewelry choker and his shirt still had the diamond cutout where the gem rested. Overall, his colors stayed the same but they were much more decorated than his last pair. 

Olivier's clothing mostly remained the same, however she recently become obsessed with lace bell sleeves on the ends of her white dress shirt. Her orange and Grey jacket had stayed, but only been sized up and altered to fit her after one last growth spurt. She was about an inch shorter than Link. Her light grey hair had gotten thicker and now came down to her waist as well. She looked nice but still had an intimidating look when needed. 

Now was one of those moments. 

"Father!"

"Liv, I'm sorry but I don't have time."

"Then make time!" she managed to snake a hand around the grab his upper arm in a tough grip. Her angry features softened when Link finally looked at her in the eyes. "Please be careful, don't do anything you'll regret. Relax and take a couples deep breaths. I know you're doing this for the people, but maybe you should try and make up, no for the people but for yourself."

Libk sighed, realizing she was right. He cupped her cheek and gave a slight smile. He didn't smile quite as much anymore. "I promise, I won't do anything."

He kissed her on the forehead before she turned on her heal and blew a kiss. She soon disappeared around the corner leaving Link to go to his meeting. 

Once arriving in the throne room he waited for Zelda and her entourage to arrive. After around thirty minutes of waiting the doors were finally opened by two guards who led them in and shut it tightly behind them. In walked Zelda and a smaller child behind her. Who?

"You're late." he spoke before thinking. He kept his straight face, no reason to show any emotion.

"Little Tetra here decided it would be a good idea to mess around before we left. I apologize for the inconvenience." Zelda stated flatly, passing on a glare to her child with no real anger. Tetra giggled. What kind of a name was that?

"I don't want your excuses, Your Highness. I want to do business and get this over with. I have more conferences lined up after you."

"Right." she pushed her child's hands off of her dress and quickly looked back up to Link. "I have something different in mind for the treaty for this time. We may we discuss in the war room?" 

Link stood and walked off of the dais and she followed behind. The child was left with Olivier. Zelda set down a roll of paper as Link walked in for the guards to close the doors behind him. Zelda realized just how muh he fit into the roll of royalty. She still wished he had been with her, but the past is the past. He was destined for someone else and she had destroyed that relationship. Link picked up the scroll and read quickly, letting it fall for a second in his hands before reading again slower. 

"Is this a fucking joke to you?" Link seethed, anger only being known by the glint in his eyes and the venom in his voice. "Why the fuck do you suddenly think it's a good idea to toy with me?!"

"I don't think of this as a joke in the slightest, Link." Zelda had no expression.

"You have no right to come here and offer this and expect me to think you're serious! He . . .He's dead and nothing, _nothing_ can change that!" He wasn't just mad, he was sick with anger. But he was also nostalgic and somber. Tears flowed down his face but with every tear the anger faded. "H-how would you even-"

"I've been looking ever since the first treaty at the end of the war. I couldn't stand to see you like this so I vowed to find a way. And I did. The only thing I ask for this treaty is to be happy and let me do this Link. I can bring him back. . ."

Link was beside himself. "I . . .I-I . . . just do it.  _Please, Zelda."_

He hadn't called her that in years. 

She told him she didn't know when or how long it would take but she must return to her own land. It was a little over two weeks later wgen Link had been carrying a stack of books to his once shared room when he bumped into someone and dropped the books. They slid all over the floor and he tripped on them before he was caught in someone's arms. Someone taller than him. . .

As soon as he glanced up, his eyes filled with tears. And he screamed. 

"You fucking bastard! You said you wouldn't leave me alone . . ." Link fell into the figure's chest as he held him. His voice fell barely above a whisper. "You said you wouldn't leave me . . ."

Ghirahim's gloved hand stroked Link's hair, taking it out of the ponytail, shushing him. He drew circles into his back. "Shhh, Skychild. I'm here now."


End file.
